<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mirror's tale by PumpkinkQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423643">The mirror's tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen'>PumpkinkQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and even if it was...), Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Collaboration, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is dense, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Underage, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale is nineteen, don't even start it, hybrid culture, if you are looking for historycal accurancy pick an history book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era una volta lo specchio di un annoiato principe. Era un bravo specchio, sempre pronto ad ascoltare i problemi del suo padrone, anche in quel fatidico giorno in cui, per dispetto Crowley compra uno schiavo adocchiato dall'ambasciatore inglese Gabriel.<br/>-<br/>“È un ragazzo come tutti gli altri!” Disse serio al suo riflesso.</p>
<p>Non che fosse la prima volta che andava a letto con un amante alle prime armi, ma per qualche ragione gli sembrava quasi un sacrilegio toccare Aziraphale. </p>
<p>Perso nelle sue elucubrazioni entrò nelle sue stanze. <br/>Aziraphale lo aspettava sul letto.<br/>Completamente nudo.<br/>Crowley a momenti inciampò nel tappeto per la sorpresa.<br/>-<br/>Storia nata con <a href="https://twitter.com/multieleonora96">MultiE</a> che in piena notte mi scrive Arabian AU e io che le rispondo con il primo capitolo a mo' di buongiorno. Non lasciateci senza supervisione, succedono cose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un giorno, nel deserto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finalmente ci siamo, dopo una lunga gestazione ecco la nostra Arabian AU. Amatela come se fosse vostra.<br/>Tenete d'occhio i tag, potrebbero cambiare in futuro ma cercherò sempre di segnalarlo.<br/>Se avete un minuto controllate il profilo di <a href="https://twitter.com/multieleonora96">MultiE</a> per fanart di questo e altri fandom, per aggiornamenti sulla storia seguitemi sui social <a href="https://pumpkinkqueen.tumblr.com/">Tumblr </a> - <a href="https://twitter.com/PumpkinkQ">Twitter</a> - <a href="https://www.facebook.com/elisa.damico.56">Facebook</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/85GbWRs">  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Che noia!” Disse Crowley sbadigliando vistosamente, uno schiavo accorse subito a fargli aria. “Ricordami perchè devo accompagnarti al mercato, non paghiamo delle persone per questo?”<br/>
Sua moglie, Anathema, gli lanciò un occhiata al di sopra degli occhiali.<br/>
“L’ultimo schiavo che hanno comprato senza la nostra supervisione, era malato e lo hanno anche pagato troppo, non commetterò due volte lo stesso errore.” Sentenziò.<br/>
“Principe Crowley.” Sorella Fede. Il suo ordine adorava il dio del deserto e aveva il monopolio assoluto sul mercato degli schiavi.  <br/>
“Mi hanno incaricato di scortarvi personalmente.” Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo dietro lo scudo degli occhiali scuri. Un regalo che Anathema aveva fatto venire direttamente dall'Europa. Il loro matrimonio era per lo più politico, ma davanti a quel dono aveva gettato ogni remora al vento e l’aveva baciata. Per poi passare la sera a massaggiarsi la guancia dove lei lo aveva colpito per tutta risposta. <br/>
“A cosa siete interessati oggi?” Chiese Sorella Fede servizievole.<br/>
“Schiavi domestici.” Disse Anathema lapidaria.<br/>
“Da questa parte.”<br/>
L’ordine delle ancelle chiacchierone forse non era il più fervente degli ordini religiosi, ma aveva naso per gli affari. La loro selezione di schiavi di elite era di prima scelta, inoltre offrivano tutti gli agi agli ospiti di riguardo, nonché la prima scelta sui nuovi arrivi. <br/>
“E quello?” Chiese Anathema indicando uno schiavo nettamente più alto degli altri. “Ha la costituzione di uno schiavo di fatica."<br/>
“Ahem.” Sorella Fede sembrava a disagio. <br/>
“Avanti parla!”<br/>
“Gli addestratori dicono che è maldestro. Deve essere riassegnato.” <br/>
Anathema si fermò davanti a lui squadrandolo.<br/>
“Tu! Da dove vieni?” <br/>
“Cosa… io… Europa!” L’uomo sembrava sorpreso che qualcuno gli si rivolgesse direttamente.<br/>
“Europa dove?” <br/>
“Inghilterra.” <br/>
Anathema s’illuminò come il sole. <br/>
“Quindi sai fare il tè.”<br/>
“Io… sì signora.” Aveva un aria così goffa che risultava adorabile nonostante la sua stazza. Crowley sorrise, Anathema sembrava avere un debole per i trovatelli e quello schiavo sembrava fatto su misura per lei.<br/>
La donna si voltò verso l’ancella con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Crowley sospettava che comprasse personalmente i suoi schiavi solo per il piacere delle contrattazioni. Erano ricchi, ma la sua sposa adorava farsi valere in una discussione.<br/>
In attesa che concordassero un prezzo, vagò distrattamente fra le varie nicchie, le sorelle sapevano bene che uno schiavo maltrattato non valeva le catene in cui era imprigionato, così avevano costruito quell'ala speciale, riservata alla prima scelta dividendo gli interni in piccole stanzette con una parete mancante sostituita da sbarre. All'interno gli schiavi avevano un minimo di spazio e sebbene rimanevano costretti in catene per lo meno veniva loro concesso un lettino. <br/>
In fondo al corridoio che stava percorrendo c’era una tenda. <br/>
E Crowley era una persona curiosa.<br/>
Le sue dita accarezzarono la stoffa ma una voce lo interruppe sul più bello.<br/>
“Mastro Crowley!”<br/>
Il principe fulminò la nuova arrivata con tale intensità che la ragazza fece un passo indietro. <br/>
“Ahem. In quell’area gli ospiti non possono girare senza supervisione.”<br/>
Crowley soppesò le sue parole. A giudicare dalla tunica doveva essere una novizia.<br/>
“Per fortuna che tu sei qui a supervisionarmi allora.” Le regalò un sorriso di quelli che avevano portato alla perdizione molti fra uomini e donne. A differenza di molti moralisti non aveva la minima vergogna ad usare il corpo a suo vantaggio. “Come ti chiami?”<br/>
“Maria Loquace.” Riuscì a dire la ragazza con lo sguardo fisso in terra, le sue gote rosse come il tramonto.<br/>
“Perfetto sorella Loquace, non perdermi di vista allora!” Con queste parole girò si tacchi avviandosi nell'area riservata.<br/>
Dietro di lui uno scalpitio gli annunciò che l’ancella lo stava in effetti seguendo nel corridoio spoglio, dopo un altra tenda si addentrò in una nuova area di celle meno illuminata della precedente. I passi nervosi di Maria Loquace lo seguivano da vicino, ma ben presto si dimenticò della ragazza quando un movimento improvviso lo spinse a spostarsi di lato.<br/>
Uno schiavo aveva provato ad afferrarlo. L’uomo, evidentemente straniero, gli disse qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta. Era basso rispetto a Crowley con gli occhi dal taglio a mandorla che tradivano origini orientali. <br/>
“Mi scuso, questi ospiti non sono ancora stati sottoposti a nessun addestramento.” Disse mortificata sorella Loquace.<br/>
“Uhm, credevo che questa ala fosse riservata agli schiavi in vendita.”<br/>
“Lo è. Alcuni acquirenti preferiscono… addestrare personalmente i propri schiavi.” Le sopracciglia di Crowley s’inarcarono platealmente ma non commentò.<br/>
Era consapevole che alcuni uomini traevano piacere dallo spezzare lo spirito altrui.<br/>
“Quanti anni avete detto che ha?” Disse una voce austera più avanti.<br/>
Un nobile europeo, vestito di un elegante completo grigio stava contemplando l’interno di una gabbia più avanti. <br/>
“Gabriel!” Esclamò Crowley con un sorriso sadico. La sua giornata era improvvisamente migliorata.<br/>
L’uomo era l'ambasciatore inglese in città e non lo sopportava. Una parte oscura di Crowley non poteva fare a meno di tormentarlo solo per vedere i suoi sforzi nel mantenere la calma. La loro faida andava indietro di anni; da quando Crowley aveva comprato una villa sul mare che doveva essere la nuova dimora dell’ambasciatore, solo perché la piscina era posizionata in modo da ricevere la brezza dal mare. <br/>
All'epoca non era stata una mossa intenzionale, ma il modo in cui Gabriel aveva cercato di trattare con lui civilmente ma con una vena pulsante sulla fronte aveva fatto scattare qualcosa dentro di lui. <br/>
Crowley non era abbastanza vicino al trono perché ci fosse la possibilità effettiva che diventasse sultano, ma era una figura molto in vista a corte e Gabriel era costretto a mantenere buoni rapporti con lui.<br/>
Era consapevole di avere un comportamento infantile, Anathema glielo ricordava spesso, ma l’ambasciatore tirava fuori il peggio di lui. <br/>
“Principe Crowley.” Lo salutò l’altro. A Crowley non era sfuggito come la figura del suo interlocutore si era irrigidita ala suono della sua voce. “Che sorpresa incontrarvi qui.”<br/>
“Accompagno mia moglie,” disse lui avvicinandosi. Dalla sua posizione non poteva vedere lo schiavo su cui si stava informando Gabriel ma non gli importava, sapevano entrambe cosa stava per succedere. “Già che ci sono pensavo di acquistare qualcosa personalmente.”<br/>
Gli occhi di Gabriel si spostavano velocemente fra lui e la cella mentre la sua pelle assumeva quella sfumatura porpora che solo Crowley riusciva a far emergere sul pallido colorito inglese. <br/>
Il principe si arrestò davanti a lui con un sorriso quasi ferino prima di voltarsi verso la cella.<br/>
La battuta rimarchevole che stava per fare gli si strozzò in gola.<br/>
Se non fosse stato per i suoi nuovi occhiali sarebbe rimasto abbagliato dalla luce candida che si rifletteva sui pallidi capelli dello schiavo: le morbide ciocche ricce e scompigliate erano di un biondo così chiaro che il ragazzo, investito dalla luce proveniente da una feritoia posizionata in alto nel muro, sembrava avere la testa avvolta in una fiamma candida.<br/>
Era magro, decisamente denutrito, ma lo sguardo penetrante catalizzava tutta l’attenzione, i suoi occhi blu incontrarono quelli di Crowley passandolo da parte a parte. Gli schiavi avevano fra le reazioni più disparate di fronte ad un potenziale compratore. Alcuni, i più resilienti lottavano contro le catene, altri tremavano come foglie, qualcuno cercava di compiacere gli occhi e altri si rannicchiavano per nascondersi.<br/>
Questo ragazzo no.<br/>
La sua postura era dritta ma non irrigidita, non si ritraeva ne ostentava il suo corpo.<br/>
Era fermo immobile, a ricambiare i loro sguardi senza mostrare emozioni.<br/>
“Lo prendo.” Disse semplicemente Crowley senza distogliere lo sguardo.<br/>
-<br/>
“Maledizione!” Imprecò Gabriel uscendo dalla casa d’aste come una furia.<br/>
“Signore?” Chiese Uriel, in piedi davanti alla sua carrozza. <br/>
“Ricorda le mie parole Uriel, metterò quel principino in ginocchio, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.”<br/>
-<br/>
“Caro.” Disse Anathema con un tono che Crowley conosceva fin troppo bene. <br/>
“Dimmi cara.” Cercando di mantenere un tono di nonchalance. <br/>
“Posso sapere perché l’ambasciatore Gabriel è uscito come una furia dalla sezione degli schiavi privi di addestramento e poco dopo ne sei uscito tu con un nuovo schiavo di cui non sapevo avessimo bisogno.”<br/>
“Deve essere quel periodo del mese, sai… con gli sbalzi d’umore.” <br/>
“E non c’è possibilità che tu ne sia il diretto responsabile.”<br/>
“Non lo farei mai.” Crowley si portò una mano al petto fingendosi ferito. “Mi conosci cara, sono un angelo.”<br/>
“Sì, di quelli che hanno buttato fuori dall'Eden per cattiva condotta.” <br/>
Aveva un tono arrabbiato ma l’ombra di un sorriso la tradiva. <br/>
Il loro era un matrimonio d’interesse. Lei discendeva da una grande tribù di sciamani del deserto ed aveva studiato in Inghilterra, paese a cui era rimasta molto affezionata. La sua gente regolava tutte le vie commerciali ed erano temuti e rispettati in tutto il paese. Il sultano Lucifer aveva fatto carte false per allearsi con loro. Incluso condannare Crowley al matrimonio. <br/>
All'epoca il ragazzo aveva protestato per giorni alle nozze con una sconosciuta più grande di lui, era persino scappato da palazzo. Per un periodo aveva vissuto con un’adorabile coppia, Adamo ed Eva, ma poi Lucifer lo aveva trovato e aveva acconsentito alle nozze purché la coppia fosse risparmiata.<br/>
In fin dei conti non gli era andata malissimo, Anathema era una donna intelligente, dall'umorismo così tagliente che persino i fratelli di Crowley avevano imparato a temerla. <br/>
Concepire era stato un po’ un problema, ma un volenteroso amante di Crowley lo aveva aiutato a entrare nello spirito e in qualche modo erano riusciti a portare gli amplessi fino in fondo. Quando Anathema gli aveva annunciato di essere incinta Crowley aveva scoperto di volere dei figli anche se non provava quel genere di attrazione per sua moglie.<br/>
Fortunatamente il fato li aveva benedetti e Anathema aveva dato alla luce due gemelli maschi. I loro occhi blu avevano dato il via ad ogni genere di pettegolezzi ma poi il padre di Anathema era venuto a benedire i due bambini e fu chiaro a tutti da quale ramo della famiglia avevano  preso quell'insolito colore. <br/>
Aveva insistito per chiamare uno dei piccoli Adam, in onore del suo vecchio amico. Anathema, che aveva una lunga tradizione di nomi strani nella sua famiglia aveva chiamato l’altro Warlock. Inutile dire chi era il genitore migliore. <br/>
Adesso i bambini avevano undici anni e avevano formato una piccola combriccola con altri ragazzini di palazzo. Erano l’incubo delle governanti e degli istitutori. Crowley era fierissimo di loro.<br/>
Con Anathema avevano trovato un equilibrio. Entrambi avevano i loro amanti e non provavano gelosia. In compenso la donna si era rivelata una complice in un sacco di occasioni. Con i suoi studi e i suoi contatti in Europa, dove aveva studiato per diversi anni, aveva aiutato Crowley a mettere su un suo giro di affari che lo aveva reso indipendente dalla sua famiglia. Al momento era la massima autorità nel campo dell’esportazione dei vini.<br/>
Andava tutto a meraviglia. Era abbastanza ricco da avere un palazzo suo. Se voleva dolci compagnie non aveva che l’imbarazzo della scelta. Sua moglie non pretendeva una relazione con lui e aveva due bimbi abbastanza svegli da addestrare il loro cane a rubare dolcetti.<br/>
E ora aveva anche un nuovo schiavo.<br/>
Osservò attentamente il ragazzo sulla strada del ritorno. Lì dove Newt, in nuovo schiavo di Anathema teneva gli occhi fissi al suolo, Aziraphale, questo era il suo nome aveva il naso incollato al finestrino, completamente dimentico dei suoi nuovi padroni che si scambiavano occhiate divertite sull'altro sedile.<br/>
Arrivati a casa Anathema ghignò apertamente mentre lo salutava.<br/>
“Vacci piano con lui, cerca di romperlo.”<br/>
“Nessuno si è mai lamentato!” Le urlò dietro Crowley arrossendo.<br/>
Aziraphale lo guardò con tanto d’occhi ma non commentò. <br/>
Lo seguì in silenzio attraverso i corridoi luminosi. Crowley lo affidò alle cure delle ancelle, ordinandogli di condurlo alle stanze da bagno e trovargli dei vestiti.<br/>
Lui stesso decise di concedersi un bagno rilassante per togliersi di dosso la polvere del deserto e stendere i nervi.<br/>
Nel tentativo di guadagnare tempo aveva ordinato che gli si preparasse un bagno caldo. Normalmente poteva sembrare strano che con quel caldo soffocante qualcuno desiderasse immergersi in una vasca di acqua bollente ma Crowley non era un qualcuno qualsiasi. Fra giorno e notte nel deserto c’era un brusco cambio di temperatura e quando il sole iniziava tramontare non era raro che si immergesse in un bagno caldo per infilarsi sotto delle pesanti coperte.<br/>
Gli piaceva il caldo, tutto qui. Se la sua chiara carnagione lo avesse permesso avrebbe passato giornate intere sotto i raggi del sole a bearsi del calore. Sfortunatamente la sua pelle si arrossava subito e doveva accontentarsi di amare il sole da lontano.<br/>
Si sentiva stranamente teso mentre fissava la luce tremolante delle candele. Aveva avuto innumerevoli amanti nel corso degli anni ma per qualche ragione questo ragazzino lo metteva in agitazione. La sola idea di toccare quella pelle chiarissima gli faceva battere il cuore come un tamburo. Non era stato così nervoso neanche la sua prima volta. <br/>
Il che gli fece realizzare una cosa. <br/>
Il ragazzino era sicuramente vergine, ci avrebbe scommesso gli occhiali.<br/>
Non che fosse la prima volta che andava a letto con un amante alle prime armi, ma per qualche ragione gli sembrava quasi un sacrilegio toccare Aziraphale. <br/>
Emise un verso strozzato e immerse la testa sott'acqua per quietare il bruciore che gli aveva invaso le guance. <br/>
Sfortunatamente quando uscì dall'acqua non aveva le idee più chiare. Il suo cervello razionalmente gli diceva che era sesso, non tortura, non c’era niente di male, lo facevano tutti dall'alba dei tempi, lui in particolare era un esperto. Eppure come pensava a quegli occhi così chiari e penetranti iniziava a sentirsi troppo stretto nella sua pelle, neanche fosse una ragazzina alla prima cotta.<br/>
“È un ragazzo come tutti gli altri!” Disse serio al suo riflesso. Lo specchio a figura intera era un altro dei suoi vanti, non ce n’erano poi molti in quella parte del mondo. Era sempre stato un uomo poco pudico, anche in quel momento si rimirò allo specchio, apprezzando le linee del suo corpo. I lunghi capelli vermigli risaltavano contro la sua carnagione incorniciando il suo viso. Con una fitta incontrò i suoi stessi occhi nel riflesso. La sua maledizione. All'approssimarsi degli schiavi che dovevano vestirlo infilò velocemente gli occhiali.<br/>
La sua condizione era ben nota, ma sebbene fosse refrattario alle derisioni, il colore dei suoi occhi era un nervo scoperto e non li mostrava ad anima viva da decenni.<br/>
Perso nelle sue elucubrazioni entrò nelle sue stanze. <br/>
Aziraphale lo aspettava sul letto.<br/>
Completamente nudo.<br/>
Crowley a momenti inciampò nel tappeto per la sorpresa.<br/>
Il ragazzo era steso tra le coperte, la pelle candida che risaltava meravigliosamente sulla stoffa porpora. Aveva gli occhi chiusi ma sicuramente non stava dormendo, la fronte era aggrottata e la mascella rigida.<br/>
Osservandolo più attentamente Crowley notò che stringeva i pugni e tremava leggermente.<br/>
Era spaventato.<br/>
Aveva passato chissà quanto tempo nella tratta degli schiavi, aveva visto due uomini contrattare per il suo corpo e infine era stato comprato, tutto questo senza battere ciglio. Ma ora che era steso nel suo letto aveva paura.<br/>
Questo pensiero non gli piacque neanche un po’. <br/>
Si avvicinò al letto sedendosi dalla parte opposta, spense la candela che illuminava flebilmente la stanza prima di levarsi gli occhiali e, lasciato andare un sospiro, alzò le coperte e ci si sdraiò sotto. A tentoni prese dal comodino la mascherina, era un fine pezzo di stoffa che aveva fatto cucire appositamente per la notte, gli copriva gli occhi e un cordoncino la bloccava sul retro della sua testa.<br/>
Il movimento fece sobbalzare Aziraphale, il principe sentì gli occhi azzurri addosso, probabilmente pieni di domande. <br/>
<em>Non sei l’unico ad averle</em> pensò Crowley, siamo tutti confusi qui.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le mele non cadono lontano dall'albero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Il primo giorno dopo l'arrivo di Aziraphale. Include mele, bambini, il sexy socio di Crowley e Lucifer!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/LSnzKgf">  </a>
</p>
<p><br/>Un quieto silenzio domestico regnava nella sala da pranzo mentre i due padroni della casa consumavano il primo pasto della giornata. Crowley non era una di quelle persone socievoli di primo mattino, anzi per la precisione era un evento raro vederlo in piedi così presto; eppure il principe era emerso dalle sua stanze senza neanche bisogno che i servi lo svegliassero per ricordargli dell’importante riunione che avrebbe avuto luogo quel giorno.<br/>Anathema al contrario era una persona mattiniera e la sua mente arguta lavorava a pieno regime già dalle prime ore del giorno.<br/>Come in quel momento, mentre scrutava suo marito crucciata.<br/>“Altro tè?” Chiese Newt chinando la testa. <br/>“No grazie, è delizioso comunque.” Disse senza però staccare gli occhi da Crowley. <br/>L’uomo teneva i gomiti sul tavolo e il mento poggiato contro le dita intrecciate. Il suo sguardo era quasi arrabbiato, ma con una nota di scoraggiamento; come se fosse davanti ad un problema che sapeva già di non poter risolvere.<br/>Anathema aveva un vago sospetto di quali pensieri lo tormentassero, sebbene non fosse sicura di quale potesse essere il dilemma, aveva una ragionevole certezza che girassero intorno ad un certo ragazzo dai capelli biondi.<br/>“Tutto bene stanotte caro?” Chiese, mantenendosi vaga di proposito.<br/>Crowley sobbalzò come colpito a tradimento e la guardò con gli occhi sgranati di una preda spacciata.<br/>Anathema inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia colta da un’illuminazione.<br/>“Tu non hai…”<br/>“Ho finito!” Annunciò Crowley alzandosi e battendo in ritirata prima di venire svergognato pubblicamente dalla spigliata lingua della consorte.<br/>La risata incredula di Anathema lo accompagnò mentre si dirigeva all’ingresso, in genere non era molto entusiasta di andare a palazzo ma in quel momento gli pareva il male minore.<br/>-<br/>Aziraphale aveva lo sguardo perso nel suo succo d’arancia già da un po’. <br/>Era cosciente di persone che si affaccendavano in cucina intorno a lui ma la sua mente era lontana. Dopo che i suoi genitori erano morti lasciandolo senza nulla, per qualche anno era stato in un orfanotrofio. Poi una notte il direttore con l’istitutrice lo avevano svegliato di fretta insieme ad un paio di altri ragazzi. Erano stati caricati su una carrozza e così era iniziata la sua schiavitù. Il viaggio attraverso il mare era stato orribile, uno degli altri schiavi era morto durante la traversata e non avevano potuto fare nulla.<br/>Dalle ancelle si era trovato un po’ meglio ma lì erano iniziate le storie. Alcuni schiavi non erano alla prima esperienza come lui e gli avevano raccontato che se un padrone ti conduce nel suo letto era per una ragione sola.<br/>Così la sera prima aveva atteso l’arrivo dello strano uomo con i capelli rossi che lo aveva comprato. Era spaventato e non sapendo bene come comportarsi si era spogliato della leggera tunica che gli avevano dato e si era steso a letto. <br/>Crowley, quello era il nome con cui lo aveva chiamato la donna con gli occhiali, era immancabilmente arrivato, ma si era limitato a guardarlo per un momento prima di infilarsi a letto. <br/>Ed era finita lì.<br/>Quella mattina si era svegliato al suono dei servi che lo avevano aiutato a vestirsi.<br/>“Accompagnatelo in cucina.” Aveva ordinato il principe notando che era sveglio, ma poi era uscito e Aziraphale non lo aveva più visto.<br/>La signora Tracy aveva un sorriso gentile e gli aveva dato anche un dolcetto ma Aziraphale lo aveva solo sbocconcellato un pochino. Non voleva creare disturbo così lasciò la cucina già era in fermento per il pranzo. Probabilmente doveva aver preso un corridoio sbagliato perchè si ritrovò in un giardino. Si guardò intorno sperduto, non sapeva neanche se poteva stare lì ma non era certo di come tornare indietro.<br/>Infine, si risolse a cercare qualcuno per poter chiedere informazioni ma il giardino sembrava deserto. Doveva trovarsi nel retro della casa, l’erba era verde e curata, qualche albero sparso punteggiava il prato e una selva di tronchi più fitta oscurava il muro posteriore. Altri alberi a ridosso della casa oscuravano la vista rendendo il posto isolato e silenzioso. <br/>Fu per questo che Aziraphale colse le due voci che bisbigliavano in un angolo.<br/>“Ci ha visto?”<br/>“Certo che no, ma se non stai zitto ci sentirà.”<br/>“C’è nessuno?” Chiese Aziraphale ad alta voce.<br/>“Che ti dicevo?”<br/>“Sssh!”<br/>“Per favore, mi sono perso, sono appena arrivato.”<br/>Le sue parole furono accolte dal silenzio, ma dopo un minuto un frusciare di foglie annunciò l’entrata in scena di un bambino, seguito subito da un secondo. Entrambi con delle mele rosse in mano.<br/>“Adam!” Disse il secondo tirando l’altro per la manica. “Cosa fai?”<br/>“Tranquillo, ci penso io. Mi chiamo Adam.” Disse porgendogli la mano.<br/>Aziraphale lo guardò sorpreso, gli avevano detto più e più volte che certi gesti di cortesia non erano destinati agli schiavi.<br/>“Aziraphale.” Si presentò stringendo la piccola mano.<br/>“Questo è mio fratello Warlock. Tu sei lo schiavo che ha comprato ieri mio padre.” Non era una domanda, ma Aziraphale si trovò comunque ad annuire al tono autoritario. “Non dovresti essere qui.” Adam soppesò le sue parole scrutandolo. “E neanche noi.” Disse infine. “Se mantieni il segreto ti accompagniamo alle stanze di nostro padre.”<br/>“Non credo che possiamo fidarci.” Disse Warlock nervoso al fratello.<br/>“Per favore, non lo dirò a nessuno.” Aziraphale li guardò supplichevole e alla fine Adam si voltò verso la casa facendogli segno di seguirlo. Warlock rimasto solo non poté fare altro che adattarsi. Entrati in casa i ragazzini nascosero le mele sotto la tunica mentre si guardavano intorno furtivi.<br/>La maggior parte dei servi indaffarati che incrociavano non badava a loro e quando finalmente imboccarono il corridoio che Aziraphale riconobbe come quello della camera del principe pensò che ce l’avessero fatta, ma si sbagliava.<br/>“Fermì lì!” Li inchiodò una voce dal tono ostile. “Adam e Warlock dovreste essere a lezione, non vi sarete di nuovo intrufolati nel giardino privato di mastro Crowley per rubare le mele?” L’uomo che li aveva fermati era palesemente arrabbiato, nei suoi occhi c’era una scintilla di cattiveria che mise subito Aziraphale a disagio. Sembrava quasi felice di averli colti in fallo e di poterli richiamare.<br/>Che uomo orribile.<br/>“No signor Tyler.” Rispose Adam mantenendo il sangue freddo. “Accompagnavamo solo Aziraphale che si è perso.” Warlock non sembrava altrettanto calmo con lo sguardo che rimbalzava dal nuovo arrivato a suo fratello. <br/>Mosso a compassione Aziraphale si fece avanti: “È vero signore, ho pregato io i ragazzi di aiutarmi.” Disse mettendosi fra il signor Tyler e i due bambini.<br/>“Aziraphale eh?  E chi dovresti essere? Uno dei loro amichetti? Ti hanno fatto entrare di nascosto vero? Cosa vuoi? Scommetto che hai rubato qualcosa.” Si fece avanti con aria minacciosa allungando le mani con le dita piegate ad uncino. Aziraphale si ritrasse spaventato ma comunque mantenendo i bambini dietro di sé.<br/>“Signor Tyler!” Chiamò una voce imperiosa. <br/>La faccia dell'uomo si tramutò istantaneamente, mentre le sue mani si bloccavano ad un palmo da Aziraphale retrocedendo. Il ragazzo guardò la bella padrona di casa avanzare nel corridoio con un’espressione irritata e le braccia incrociate, dietro di lei immancabilmente seguiva l’alto schiavo che era stato acquistato insieme a lui.<br/>“Vostra Altezza.” Si prostrò Tyler abbassando il capo ma non gli occhi. “Mi stavo solo occupando di un intruso, temo abbia convinto i padroncini ad assecondarlo, sapete che il loro benessere è la mia priorità.”<br/>Lo sguardo di Anathema si assottigliò ulteriormente. “Quell’intruso, è il nuovo schiavo di mio marito, confido che tu sia consapevole delle conseguenze qualora dovesse succedergli qualcosa a causa tua, neanche la tua posizione potrebbe salvarti dalla collera del principe.”<br/>“Ma mia signora, le mie intenzioni erano delle migliori, tengo ai piccoli principi come se fossero figli miei.”<br/>“Invece sono figli miei e questa conversazione finisce qui, sono sicura che hai molte mansioni di cui occuparti, buona giornata.” <br/>“A lei mia signora.” L’uomo si voltò passando oltre Aziraphale e i bambini, non aveva neanche finito di voltare le spalle ad Anathema che il suo sorriso era sparito sostituito da uno sguardo rancoroso che diede i brividi ad Aziraphale.<br/>Si sentì tranquillo a distogliere lo sguardo solo quando l’uomo girò l’angolo.<br/>“Ragazzi?” Anathema però era ancora lì e adesso il suo sguardo torvo era rivolto al terzetto. Anche se accigliata la durezza era sparita dai suoi tratti e l’angolo della bocca sembrava quasi piegato in un sorriso.<br/>“Buongiorno madre,” disse Adam mantenendo la sua faccia tosta. “Grazie per aver chiarito il malinteso, il signor Tyler deve aver frainteso le nostre intenzioni.”<br/>“Certo.” Commentò la donna sarcastica spostando i suoi occhi sullo schiavo. “Voi siete semplicemente accorsi in aiuto del povero Aziraphale?”<br/>“Assolutamente madre. Non avremmo mai tardato alla nostra lezione se non per aiutarlo.” Disse Warlock, adesso che Tyler era sparito sembrava aver recuperato la sua spavalderia e aveva un un sorriso birichino tale e quale a quello di suo fratello. <br/>“E dove lo avreste incontrato?” Chiese la donna senza più nascondere il suo sorriso di vittoria.<br/>I due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo, non avevano accordato una versione, fortunatamente Aziraphale era pronto.<br/>“Appena fuori dalle cucine signora.” Disse in fretta, per prevenire che qualcuno desse un’altra versione. “Devo aver preso una svolta sbagliata credo, questa casa è così grande…” Lasciò cadere la frase facendo un gesto vago, le bugie non gli riuscivano facili, ma aveva fatto una promessa ai due ragazzi e l’avrebbe mantenuta. Non gli rimaneva che sperare che la donna la bevesse.<br/>“ Ah si?” Anathema lo guardò con un punta di sorpresa sui tratti delicati. Aveva sottovalutato quel ragazzino imberberbe che aveva ridotto suo marito ad un adolescente alla prima cotta. Divertita decise di lasciare correre. “Molto bene, fortunatamente si è risolto tutto per il meglio, immagino che Warlock e Adam potrebbero mostrati la casa dopo le loro lezioni, onde evitare futuri smarrimenti.”<br/>“Certo!” Esclamò Warlock sollevato di averla scampata.<br/>“Lascia fare a noi!” Adam aveva già uno sguardo più calcolatore, la sua giovane mente già lanciata nella pianificazione della prossima marachella.<br/>“Ad ogni modo adesso filate, la signorina Ashtoreth vi sta aspettando da un’ora!”<br/>I due ragazzini corsero via ridacchiando, rischiando quasi di sbattere contro un servo che voltava l’angolo con un carico di stoffe. L’uomo si poggiò al muro per non cadere e i due birbanti non rallentarono neanche gridando le loro scuse sopra una spalla. Aziraphale si trovò inavvertitamente a sorridere davanti alla scena senza notare lo sguardo deciso di Anathema, il piccolo Adam doveva pur aver ereditato la sua mente sveglia da qualcuno e non era certo il padre. Un’immagine si stava formando nella mente della donna e riguardava molto da vicino il ruolo del giovane schiavo nella loro casa.<br/>-<br/>Crowley era arrivato persino in anticipo a palazzo talmente era la sua fretta di uscire di casa. Non riusciva a credere di essersi ridotto così. La notte era stata un incubo, si era svegliato con il caldo corpo di Aziraphale premuto contro la schiena e il quieto respiro del ragazzo sulla pelle. Aveva fatto per ritrarsi istintivamente ma fuori sembrava buio e temeva il morso del freddo, in quella nicchia, sotto le coperte che abbracciavano i loro corpi, c’era un tepore soporifero. Crowley in passato aveva gettato più di un amante fuori dal suo letto perchè faceva troppo calore o motivi simili. Amava il calduccio ma non gradiva il sudore e non ne faceva mistero. Invece per uno scherzo del fato Aziraphale era perfetto anche sotto questo aspetto, non si agitava nel sonno e Crowley avrebbe scommesso gli occhiali che abbracciandolo si sarebbe adattato perfettamente al suo corpo. La sera prima preso nella sua decisione di non toccare il ragazzo gli aveva voltato le spalle e se ne stava pentendo. <br/>Provava il desiderio irrefrenabile di vederlo senza il filtro scuro delle lenti, il colore di quei capelli quasi candidi doveva essere tanto bello quanto raro e era curioso di osservare le loro carnagioni a confronto. Lui aveva sempre avuto una pelle chiara rispetto ai suoi connazionali, ma il ragazzo rannicchiato contro di lui era così pallido da sembrare un angelo con quei suoi occhi azzurri.<br/>Gli occhi…<br/>Anche se era logicamente quasi impossibile doveva trovare il modo di vedere quell’azzurro a occhio nudo. <br/>Le lunghe ore notturne erano trascorse lente, per il principe che vagava fra il sonno e la veglia, troppo teso per dormire tranquillo e troppo stanco per rinunciare.<br/>Le prime luci dell’alba lo avevano trovato stanco e sconfitto mentre chiamava i suoi servi per farsi vestire.<br/>Così adesso, mentre attraversava il palazzo reale era di pessimo umore. Detestava buona parte della sua famiglia e il sentimento era ampiamente ricambiato, ma nessuno osava affrontarlo troppo apertamente perchè era notoriamente il figlio preferito del Sultano Lucifer. Suo padre era un uomo strano, anche per i canoni della loro famiglia, aveva avuto innumerevoli concubine e un numero imprecisato di mogli, per non parlare dello stuolo di uomini che aveva riscaldato il suo letto. Tutto questo era cessato una decina d’anni prima quando aveva incontrato una giovane studiosa proveniente dall’Europa e se ne era perdutamente innamorato. Crowley, all’epoca bambino, non ricordava chiaramente tutto: la ragazza, Chloe, si era adattata con molta fatica alle loro usanze per rimanere con Lucifer e quest’ultimo non potendo rinunciare alle sue mogli precedenti aveva semplicemente smesso di condividere con loro il letto. Il suo harem era andato via via sciogliendosi fino ad estinguersi e adesso la coppia viveva felice da un decennio circa. Avevano avuto una bimba, Trixie, che al momento era in Europa a studiare e tornava ogni estate; era molto amica con i gemelli di Crowley e anche il principe dai capelli rossi aveva un debole per la sua sorellina. L’opinione pubblica non era molto felice della situazione, ma Lucifer aveva molti figli di sangue arabo pronti a raccogliere la sua eredità e infine le proteste si erano quietate. <br/>Primo fra tutti Belzebù. <br/>“Parli del diavolo.” Commentò Crowley a mezza voce mentre entrava nel portico. Il suo fratellastro gli veniva incontro in direzione opposta, i suoi capelli neri e le vesti scure che contrastavano con il colonnato bianco. <br/>“Fratello!” Esclamò ad alta voce con sarcasmo che trapelava ovunque. “Quale gioia incontrarti in questo radioso mattino.” Gli fece una riverenza alla francese facendo svolazzare la mano sotto il naso di suo fratello che lo guardava trucido.<br/>Aveva un complesso d’inferiorità nei suoi confronti brillante quanto il sole. Secondo Anathema perché sebbene fosse l’erede Lucifer gli preferiva Crowley. Secondo Crowley era perchè era più alto di lui di tutta la testa. <br/>Per ovviare al problema Belzebù aveva preso a indossare turbanti che gli regalavano qualche centimetro in più, ma l’unico effetto era quello di rendere la situazione ancora più ridicola.<br/>“Crowley.” Sputò fuori il principe dai capelli neri a mo’ di saluto. “Iniziavo a credere non fossi consapevole che il mondo esiste anche prima di mezzodì.” <br/>Amabile come sempre.<br/>Ma Crowley era un avversario valido.<br/>“Ma come fratello, e privarmi della gioia della vostra compagnia? Giammai!” <br/>Impegnati nel loro scambio avevano raggiunto la camera delle udienze. I loro fratelli con vari funzionari di palazzo e altri membri della famiglia reale si stavano già radunando nei soliti gruppetti dettati dalla convenienza politica. Era quella la parte che Crowley odiava. Quella danza di convenevoli, forzati dalle altalenanti convenienze politiche: mentre accettava saluti cercava di mantenere un’espressione neutrale ma poteva leggere le intenzioni dei suoi interlocutori come un libro. Era consapevole della sua reputazione, il figlio di una concubina straniera che poi era scappata lasciandosi dietro quel figlio dall’aspetto quasi demoniaco, il suo sangue reale lo rendeva intoccabile, ma il vero motivo di tanto astio nei suoi confronti risiedeva nel fatto che aveva osato avere successo. La gilda da lui fondata era l’unica ad avere una connessione diretta sia con l’Europa che con le tribù indigene, e il fatto che annoverasse tra i suoi soci alcuni ricchi di nuova generazione era difficile da mandar giù per i nobili conservatori della corte di suo padre.<br/>“Buongiorno,” lo salutò qualcuno sorprendendolo. <br/>Era Gabriel.<br/>Crowley per poco non si ritrovò a fissarlo a bocca aperta.<br/>“Buongiorno.” Rispose in fretta arrovellandosi su quale fine potesse avere l’ambasciatore. La loro relazione era basata sul reciproco scambio di frecciatine e dispetti, non erano soliti intrattenere una conversazione civile. Neanche per amor degli affari.<br/>Eppure Gabriel sembrava determinato in tal senso: “Freddo per questo periodo non trova?” Disse vago accennando ad una finestra.<br/>“È vero,” convenne Crowley esitante, “speriamo non sia un danno per le coltivazioni.” Aggiunse incerto cercando di controllare la sua espressione.<br/>Calò un silenzio imbarazzante mentre Crowley pensava a cos’altro dire. La sorpresa sembrava aver sabotato la sua usuale spigliatezza e si ritrovò a passare il peso da un piede all’altro guardandosi intorno.<br/>Infine Gabriel sembrò esaurire la pazienza e arrivò al punto.<br/>“Quello schiavo,” disse improvvisamente, “si è rivelato soddisfacente mi auguro.” Disse con un sorriso finto.<br/>Ecco cosa voleva. Crowley si fece ancora più cauto se possibile. Sentiva un’ondata d’istinto protettivo per Aziraphale, sebbene lo avesse conosciuto meno di ventiquattro ore prima.<br/>“Decisamente un acquisto improvviso ne devo convenire, ma non rimpiango assolutamente i soldi spesi.” Prese nota di una piccola crepa nell’espressione cordiale di Gabriel con una soddisfazione quasi infantile. Sparì immediatamente e il sorriso dell’uomo era tornato intatto quando parlò nuovamente.<br/>“Mi auguro che la sua inesperienza non sia stata un problema, conosco bene i problemi che può dare uno schiavo senza l’opportuno addestramento. Pensi che tempo fa ho acquistato una ragazza che mi ha raccontato una storia lacrimevole su sua madre morente per convincermi a rimetterla in libertà.” <br/>Crowley dovette simulare un colpo di tosse per mascherare la sua espressione basita. Non aveva mai sentito l’uomo fare un discorso così lungo, specie rivolto a lui! <br/>Il suo stupore lo aveva distratto un attimo e si rese conto che l'ambasciatore gli aveva rivolto una domanda.<br/>“Come scusi? Mi perdoni, sa com’è ho dormito poco.” <br/>La mascella di Gabriel era rigida mentre ripeteva facendo uno sforzo visibile per rimanere tranquillo. “Dicevo: spero che non le sia capitato niente del genere.”<br/>“Oh, che gentile da parte sua!” Disse Crowley battendo le mani con un sorriso smagliante. “Non si preoccupi però non c’è stato molto il tempo di chiacchierare ieri sera!” <br/>Tecnicamente è vero pensò il principe.<br/>Gabriel aveva l’aria di chi ha ingurgitato un limone con tutta la buccia. Anche con le sue doti diplomatiche da ambasciatore era in grado di sopportare Crowley solo a piccole dosi. Con un cenno del capo salutò il principe e si allontanò. <br/>La scena aveva messo Crowley di buon umore e la giornata non fece che migliorare con l’appropinquarsi del suo socio in affari.<br/>“Era Gabriel quello?” Chiese Lucien con gli occhi sgranati ancora fissi sulla schiena dell'ambasciatore.<br/>“Lucien! Ti sei perso uno dei miei colpi migliori!” Disse Crowley mentre si abbracciavano. Erano stati amanti in passato, ma sebbene fosse una storia vecchia di anni avevano conservato un profondo affetto l’uno per l’altro.<br/>“Suppongo che dovresti raccontarmi nel dettaglio uno di questi giorni, Alec continua a chiedermi quando passi a trovarci.”<br/>“Oh davvero? Ripensamenti sull’uomo che ha scelto?” Lo punzecchiò Crowley malizioso.<br/>“Nei tuoi sogni!” Lo rimbeccò Lucien con una vena minacciosa. Per essere l’uomo che aveva introdotto Crowley alle gioie del sesso senza attaccamenti era un amante terribilmente geloso, ma d’altronde, Alec era la ragione per cui Lucien non divideva più il letto con Crowley…o chiunque altro ad onor del vero.<br/>Lucifer entrò con uno stuolo di servitori interrompendo il loro scambio. Con un cenno salutò Belzebù che gli era andato incontro sulla porta, poi però i suoi occhi si fermarono su Crowley e passò oltre il suo erede dopo un breve saluto per apostrofare il rosso.<br/>“Guarda un po’ se non sto sognando, il mio figlio degenere è in piedi prima dell’ora di pranzo. Non credevo che avrei vissuto per vedere questo giorno. Buongiorno anche a Sir Lucien.” Disse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.<br/>“Siamo tutti sorpresi, il mondo potrebbe finire nel pomeriggio.” Commentò Lucien, scatenando le risa del sultano.<br/>“Sono l’umile servo di vostra maestà, voi chiamate io accorro.” Gli rispose Crowley con un’altra delle sue riverenze sarcastiche. Era terribilmente difficile imprimere la strafottenza nei movimenti in modo non forzato, Crowley si era esercitato a lungo davanti al suo specchio per rendere il gesto naturale.<br/>Inutile dire che era estremamente soddisfatto del risultato.<br/>“Come sta tua moglie?” Gli chiese Lucifer, sistemandosi sul trono.<br/>“Mi comanda a bacchetta come sempre, a volte mi dimentico di essere principe nella mia stessa casa.” Sospirò Crowley portandosi una mano al petto.<br/>“È il destino degli uomini sposati.” Disse Lucifer e dopo un secondo aggiunse guardandosi intorno preoccupato: “Non dite a Chloe che l’ho detto.” <br/>Il sovrano era un tipo gioviale. Innamorato dei piaceri della vita ma anche devoto al suo popolo, non era esagerato dire che i suoi sudditi gli avrebbero perdonato di tutto.<br/>Non c’erano questioni urgenti da trattare, ma periodicamente Lucifer radunava tutti i membri più stretti della famiglia e i funzionari più alti in grado per ‘tastare il polso del regno’ come diceva lui. La questione al centro del dibattito politico negli ultimi tempi era il commercio con l’Inghilterra. In quanto avevano un ambasciatore fisso a palazzo, gli inglesi continuavano a cercare di ottenere un trattamento vantaggioso rispetto ad altre nazioni, ma Lucifer non era dello stesso avviso. La loro era una terra ricca e prosperosa, non aveva alcun interesse a creare tensioni con altre nazioni per far felice il sovrano di un’isola lontana.<br/>Inoltre la maggior parte dei commerci con l’Europa era gestita dalla compagnia che Crowley aveva fondato insieme a Lucien dopo essersi sposato. Era iniziato come un commercio di nicchia, per lo più basato sull’esportazione di vini ma avevano avuto un successo istantaneo e si erano velocemente allargati fino a possedere una flotta di navi che regolarmente solcava le acque carica di ogni tipo di merce. Il tocco finale era stato contattare le tribù del deserto, molto restie a contatti con gli estranei, ma Anathema era la figlia del più potente capo tribù e si erano assicurati l’esclusiva.<br/>Gabriel uscì dalla riunione a passo di carica. Era furente e non poteva sopportare altri membri della famiglia reale per oggi.<br/>Dietro di lui Uriel si affrettava a stare al passo e fece uno scatto in avanti per aprirgli la porta della carrozza.<br/>“Questi arabi!” Esplose l’ambasciatore mentre il veicolo si metteva in moto. “La sabbia ce l’hanno nel cervello te lo dico io!” Uriel sapeva bene che era inutile interferire in questi scoppi d’ira, Gabriel non si rivolgeva a nessuno se non alla sorte avversa in quei momenti.<br/>“Come fanno a non capire l’enorme fortuna che hanno ad avere così tanta importanza presso la nostra regina? Perché spreco i miei giorni in questo deserto polveroso?! Dovrei essere a Buckingham palace a godermi la mia fortuna! E invece devo correre dietro a quel bastardo pel di carota. Ma di tutte le persone che abitano questa città, proprio lui doveva entrare in quel maledetto corridoio ieri? Anni di attenta pianificazione, più soldi di quanti l’umana mente può concepire a un’attività che si estende oltre il mare! Tutto questo che rischia di crollare perché delle centinaia di schiavi che abbiamo importato in questi anni lui si doveva fissare proprio su l’unico che non doveva toccare! Ah ma io lo ammazzo! Se pensa che me ne andrò senza portarlo con me si sbaglia di grosso!” <br/>Svuotato, l’uomo ricadde sul sedile.<br/>“Cosa devo rispondere a mastro Michael?” Chiese Uriel piano.<br/>“Niente! Questa situazione non deve assolutamente arrivare alla sede Europea. Sono stato chiaro?”<br/>“Sì signore.”<br/>-<br/>Dall’altra parte della città al povero Crowley fischiavano le orecchie. Era stanco e affamato. Fra una questione e l’altra era passata l’ora di pranzo e aveva imparato a sue spese a non accettare cibo fuori di casa.<br/>Stancamente si diresse in cucina dove trovò la sua cuoca china su una pentola in cottura.<br/>“Signora Tracy,” disse stanco.<br/>“Oh signore del deserto!” Esclamò la donna sobbalzando. “Padron Crowley mi avete spaventato!” La donna lo scrutò attentamente con uno sguardo di disapprovazione. “Avete un aspetto orribile! Sedetevi che vi preparo qualcosa.”<br/>Crowley era padrone in casa sua, ma in cucina anche lui rispettava l’autorità della donna che dirigeva un esercito di assistenti cuochi con il pugno di ferro.<br/>In breve si trovò davanti un assortimento di formaggi, della frutta fresca e dei soffici panetti salati. Il cibo saporito gli ridiede energia e spazzolò via tutto di buon gusto. Verso la fine del pasto si rese conto che la cuoca sembrava voler dire qualcosa. Con la coda dell’occhio la vide alzare un dito per poi ripensarci, un minuto dopo si voltò con le labbra già protese in una parola ma lasciò perdere nuovamente.<br/>“Parlate ve ne prego, è un tormento assistere alla vostra indecisione.” Disse infine esasperato.<br/>“Si tratta del ragazzo nuovo, Aziraphale.” Inutile dire che questo catturò immediatamente l’attenzione del principe. “Ecco, credevo fosse molto più giovane ma mi hanno detto che ha diciannove anni, non mangia abbastanza, anche stamattina ha bevuto il succo e toccato appena il pane. Sono preoccupata per lui, è evidente che non ha ricevuto un nutrimento adeguato ad un ragazzo così giovane, a quell’età devono nutrirsi molto per far fronte al loro metabolismo.”<br/>Una sensazione spiacevole si annidò in fondo allo stomaco di Crowley, non gli piaceva neanche un po’ l’idea che Aziraphale fosse denutrito.<br/>“Prenderò subito dei provvedimenti, grazie per aver portato la questione alla mia attenzione, comportati come credi per i suoi pasti, cercherò di controllare che mangi tutto!”<br/>Con nuova determinazione si avventurò alla ricerca del suo piccolo grattacapo biondo ma una sorpresa lo attendeva.<br/>Aziraphale era nella camera dei bambini. Adam sembrava intento a raccontargli qualcosa mentre Warlock gli pettinava i capelli. La scena era talmente strana che il principe si soffermò sulla porta a guardare del tutto inosservato.<br/>“Che ne pensi?” Gli chiese Anathema accostandosi al suo fianco.<br/>“È opera tua?”<br/>“I ragazzi hanno seguito attentamente tutte le loro lezioni perchè ho promesso loro che dopo avrebbero potuto giocare con Aziraphale. Sono stati qui tutto il pomeriggio, Adam ha persino mangiato le verdure per non farmi rimangiare la promessa.”<br/>Crowley la guardò allibito.<br/>La questione si faceva sempre più interessante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Left unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentre Aziraphale si adatta alla sua nuova vita, rimane l'alone di mistero che avvolge il suo padrone. Anche Crowley è alle prese con un dilemma: cosa fare del suono nuovo schiavo?<br/>-<br/>Come forse avrete notato dalla copertina ci sono interessanti sviluppi in questo capitolo. In questo capitolo abbiamo nascosto un Easter egg, a chi lo trova andrà una piccante anteprima di una scena NSFW che avrà luogo più avanti nella storia.<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <a href="https://ibb.co/9vhcWbs"></a></p>
<p>I due bambini avevano incantato Aziraphale. Erano giovani ma molto svegli: erano gemelli ma non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi. Là dove Adam aveva una mente sveglia sempre in cerca di un’avventura, Warlock era affascinato dalla vita di corte. Eppure i loro caratteri erano in qualche modo complementari e il giovane schiavo tremava all’idea di cosa potessero combinare, ma allo stesso tempo era un piacere avere a che fare con loro.<br/>Nel pomeriggio gli avevano mostrato la casa, ma era stato un tour un po’ estemporaneo, i due ragazzi sembravano più interessati a mostragli nascondigli e passaggi segreti piuttosto che le stanze principali. Aziraphale non si divertiva così da moltissimo tempo, probabilmente da prima dell’orfanotrofio; aveva pochi ricordi di quel periodo ma erano tutti felici anche se avvolti da un velo di nostalgia.<br/>La padrona della casa, la signorina Anathema, sembrava approvare la simpatia che i figli avevano per Aziraphale e aveva lasciato che lo portassero nella loro stanza prima di cena per giocare insieme. Non era molto pratico di giochi, ma non era stato un problema, Adam ne inventava di nuovi di continuo e Warlock si applicava per mettere in pratica le idee di suo fratello. Avevano esplorato la biblioteca della casa, giocando a rincorrersi tra gli scaffali, poi Aziraphale aveva trovato un libro che ricordava di aver letto da piccolo: parlava delle avventure di un capitano pirata. Anathema li aveva trovati in un angolo della biblioteca, Aziraphale seduto sul davanzale d'una finestra e i due bambini stretti ai suoi lati per sbirciare i disegni mentre lo schiavo leggeva loro la storia.<br/>“Quindi sai leggere?” Aveva chiesto la donna sorpresa e Aziraphale aveva annuito, troppo in soggezione per parlare. <br/>Quella era la moglie del suo padrone e lui era il suo schiavo di letto…forse, non erano in conflitto d’interessi? Tuttavia la donna non sembrava avere risentimento nei suoi confronti, lo aveva aiutato con il signor Tyler e anche adesso gli stava sorridendo con approvazione.<br/>“Ragazzi, non è bene leggere in penombra, perché non scegliete un paio di libri e andate con Aziraphale in camera vostra?” I ragazzini erano esplosi trascinando via il biondo, evidentemente non avevano molta conoscenza in fatto di libri perché gli lasciarono libera scelta sui volumi in questione. Aziraphale aveva trovato un bel libro su un esploratore e un libro di vela, dato che i suoi nuovi compagni sembravano tanto interessati alla vita di mare, e il resto del pomeriggio era volato.<br/>Verso sera Adam gli stava raccontando una spassosa storia su come avevano scoperto l’albero di mele in giardino, inventando buona parte del racconto perché lo schiavo era abbastanza certo non ci fossero draghi nel perimetro della casa. Warlock sembrava affascinato dai suoi capelli, si era messo a spazzolarli suscitando una strana reazione in Aziraphale: le dita delicate dividevano le ciocche procurandogli un pizzicorio piacevole sulla nuca, era tentato di strofinare la testa contro quelle carezze involontarie e si trovò a reprimere l'impulso, imbarazzato.<br/>Aveva un vago ricordo di altre dita che lo accarezzavano sulla testa mentre una voce dolce cantava per lui, ma non riusciva a ricordare altro se non una fitta di dolore sordo al cuore.<br/>Scosse via i pensieri notando due figure sulla porta. <br/>Il suo padrone era tornato e stava conversando con sua moglie mentre li guardavano.<br/>I suoi occhi incontrarono quelle misteriose lenti nere che il principe Crowley non toglieva mai.<br/>“Papà!” Chiamò Warlock notando l'uomo a sua volta, Adam si voltò di scatto e i due bambini volarono tra le braccia del principe che si era chinato ad accoglierli. <br/>“Oggi abbiamo fatto vedere la casa ad Aziraphale.” Gli diceva uno. “Ci ha letto un libro sui pirati.” Diceva l’altro quasi parlandogli sopra. Crowley li ascoltò per un po’ con un sorriso divertito, commentando di quando in quando alimentando l’entusiasmo dei suoi figli.<br/>“E poi gli ha tagliato una mano e l’ha gettata al coccodrillo!” Concluse Adam mentre Warlock esultava.<br/>“Oh cielo.” Rise Crowley scompigliandogli I capelli. “Ma tu non volevi essere un pirata?” <br/>“Ci può riflettere stanotte.” Disse Anathema facendosi avanti. “Forza bambini, salutate che è ora di andare a dormire.”<br/>Le due pesti se ne andarono con la madre, salutando e lamentandosi, ma avevano effettivamente l’aria stanca.<br/>“Aziraphale.” Lo chiamò Crowley. “Vieni con me.” <br/>Si avviarono insieme verso le stanze del principe ma questi non riprese a parlare finchè la porta non si fu chiusa dietro di loro.<br/>“Ho parlato con la cuoca, Ms Tracy.” Disse criptico. “Vuole preparare un regime alimentare per te, hai bisogno di rimetterti in forze.” Non fece menzione della schiavitù, ma rimase comunque ad aleggiare nell’aria. “Desidero che tu mangi tutto quello ti prepara, va bene?” Si era fatto vicino ma Aziraphale non si sentiva spaventato come il giorno prima.<br/>Vedere il principe con i suoi figli in qualche modo aveva oscurato le storie dei suoi compagni schiavi. Non riusciva a intravedere malvagità in quell’uomo, figurarselo mentre infliggeva dolore per diletto gli risultava impossibile.<br/>Si sentiva al sicuro.<br/>Ma così come si era avvicinato Crowley si allontanò verso il letto cambiando discorso.<br/>“Mia moglie mi dice che sei istruito e sai leggere.” Commentò.<br/>“Sì, signore.” Rispose Aziraphale. <br/>“È suo desiderio che tu spenda del tempo con i bambini, dice che ti trovano simpatico e che li hai persino convinti a prendere in mano un libro. Impresa notevole a mio parere. Non posso nascondere che mi farebbe piacere saperli in compagnia di una persona fidata. Posso contare su di te?”<br/>Questa era una sorpresa. Non glielo aveva ordinato. Glielo stava chiedendo, gentilmente per di più. Aziraphale non si ricordava l’ultima volta che qualcuno aveva chiesto la sua opinione in merito a qualcosa.<br/>“Si signore!” Si affrettò a rispondere, forse con troppo entusiasmo. Crowley gli sorrise con approvazione mentre spostava le coltri.<br/>“Devi essere stanco.” Disse stendendosi. “Riposiamo, domani darò disposizioni a nanny Ashtoreth per procurarti una selezione di libri che puoi leggere con loro.” <br/>Aziraphale si sdraiò sul suo lato del grande letto e dire grande era un eufemismo; ci sarebbero potuti stare tranquillamente quattro uomini adulti.<br/>Crowley spense l’ultima lampada togliendosi poi gli occhiali e sistemando lo strano pezzo di stoffa sagomato che indossava sul viso la notte. Mentre il sonno scendeva su di lui Aziraphale osservò il profilo rilassato del principe: cosa voleva da lui?<br/>—<br/>La vita all’interno del palazzo del principe Crowley lentamente si adattò al suo nuovo abitante. Ms Tracy continuava con il suo speciale regime alimentare e il ragazzo presto assunse un aspetto più in salute, le sue gote si riempirono e le tuniche non gli cadevano più addosso informi. I bambini lo adoravano, trascinandolo in giro a mo’ di animaletto e persino la loro severa istitutrice, Nanny Ashtoreth, apprezzava la pacata intelligenza del suo nuovo alunno; nonostante le evidenti carenze nella sua istruzione il ragazzo assorbiva informazioni dai libri come una spugna e non era raro trovarlo con il naso incollato alle pagine.<br/>Un’altra persona incantata dal giovane schiavo era senza dubbio il giardiniere, fratello Francis, prima del suo arrivo aveva avuto il suo bel da fare nel tenere le pesti lontane dai fiori di mastro Crowley. Invece era bastato un commento di Aziraphale su quanto li trovasse belli e Adam e Warlock non solo avevano tenuto fuori le aiuole dai loro giochi distruttivi ma in un paio di occasioni avevano anche aiutato Francis con questo o quel lavoretto. Per ringraziare lo schiavo dell’aiuto indiretto aveva preso a mettere fiori freschi nella camera del principe tutti i giorni e Aziraphale non avrebbe potuto essere più deliziato. <br/>Tayler osservava il biondo attirare le simpatie di tutti con malcelato disprezzo. Nascosto nell’ombra e sbirciando da dietro gli angoli, i suoi occhi rancorosi raramente lasciavano la minuta figura al centro del suo risentimento.<br/>Chiuso nella sua piccola camera macinava rancore per ore, imprecando contro la macellata fortuna del ragazzo che dormiva su morbide coltri mentre a lui toccava quella misera stanzetta.<br/>“È tutto un gioco di lascivia e perdizione.” Borbottava camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro. “Con quelle sue labbra piene e la pelle candida ha sedotto il principe, fingendosi innocente. Chissà per quante decine di uomini ha aperto le gambe quella puttana, ma nessuno lo vede per quello che è realmente! Riuscirò a coglierlo in fallo prima o poi!”<br/>Animato dalla sua personale crociata lo seguiva, occasionalmente scambiando due parole con lui. Fingendosi cortese avrebbe più facilmente svelato il suo gioco, ma lo schiavo non era stupido e doveva aver capito che gli era con il fiato sul collo: era sempre a disagio in sua presenza e sgusciava via alla prima occasione.<br/>Stupido ragazzino, non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare.<br/>-<br/>Passavano i giorni e il dilemma di Crowley cresceva. Aveva preso a svegliarsi eccitato ogni mattina, data la forzata astinenza che aveva intrapreso dall’arrivo di Aziraphale. Neanche a dirlo la sola idea di andare con qualcun altro gli sembrava al pari di un tradimento.<br/>Così non aveva scelta se non prendersi cura di sé stesso da solo e tirare avanti nella speranza che la sua cotta si affievolisse. Eppure il suo corpo sembrava non essere d’accordo con il suo piano, il ragazzo gli sembrava sempre più attraente ogni giorno che passava. I suoi bambini non facevano altro che parlare di lui e sua moglie aveva deciso di tormentarlo sulla questione con sadica soddisfazione. <br/>Averlo che dormiva a mezzo metro da lui ogni notte non aiutava; anche nel grande letto il ragazzo sembrava sempre trovare il modo di avvicinarsi e ogni mattina era lì: con la veste da notte che, spostandosi nel sonno, lasciava scoperti fazzoletti di pelle candita in cui il principe avrebbe volentieri affondato i denti.<br/>Crowley gemette venendo, il suo piacere si mischiò all'acqua calda del suo bagno mentre il principe riprendeva fiato con il volto nascosto contro il braccio ripiegato sul bordo della vasca. Pur nell’intimità del suo bagno avvampo’ di vergogna per i suoi pensieri e le sue azioni.<br/>Si faceva pena da solo, ridotto ad un ammasso di ormoni come non gli capitava da più di una decade; probabilmente come non gli era mai capitato, da che ricordasse. Aveva persino coperto il suo fidato compagno specchio per l’imbarazzo.<br/>Stanco e rassegnato si rintanò sotto le coperte cercando di ignorare i movimenti dall’altra parte del materasso.<br/>L’alba lo colse immerso in un sonno ristoratore. Si sentiva bene come non gli capitava da lungo tempo, fresco e riposato, acciambellato in un calduccio così confortevole che si sarebbe volentieri rimesso a dormire. Sospirò felice stringendo il caldo corpo di Aziraphale contro di sé.<br/>I suoi occhi si spalancarono inorriditi. <br/>“Padrone?” Gli chiese una voce assonnata in prossimità del suo pomo di adamo. Una certa parte del suo corpo si svegliò saltando sull’attenti alla calda carezza del fiato di Aziraphale sul suo collo. <br/>Crowley lanciò un verso strozzato, cadendo all’indietro fuori dal letto trascinandosi dietro coperte e cuscini. Riemerse da quell’ammasso di stoffe pregiate per incontrare gli occhi annebbiati dal sonno di Aziraphale. Il biondo si era tirato su un gomito cercando di metterlo a fuoco sul pavimento, i capelli scompigliati e una spalla scoperta.<br/>Crowley strinse i denti mentre il sangue defluiva verso il basso tipo torrente in piena.<br/>“Io…buongiorno.” Disse in fretta raccogliendo una bracciata di coperte mentre si alzava camminando a gambe larghe. “Credo che starò fuori tutto il giorno oggi.” Balbettò arrancando verso l’uscita. “Anzi, non mi aspettare per dormire, ci vediamo…beh ci vediamo.” Chiuse la porta dietro di sé con un’imprecazione. Per poi strattonare un lembo di coperta che era rimasto chiuso dentro.<br/>Non poteva andare avanti così.<br/>-<br/>Erano passati almeno tre giorni in cui non si erano visti. <br/>Quello strano misto di speranza e timore che aveva sempre accompagnato i pensieri diretti al suo padrone si era affievolito fino a sfociare in una strana insoddisfazione per il giovane schiavo. Aziraphale faticava a capire l’uomo: non lo aveva comprato per il suo corpo, questo era chiaro, eppure aveva continuato a chiamarlo nel suo letto ogni sera, almeno fino a quella fatidica mattina in cui si erano svegliati abbracciati, poi del principe non aveva più avuto notizie.<br/>Una parte di lui si era sentita sollevata. L’intimità gli causava una paura indefinita con cui doveva ancora scendere a patti. Il che non era un problema perché il suo nuovo padrone sembrava del tutto disinteressato ad una relazione fisica con lui; ma quella mattina, anche se si era allontanato così precipitosamente, ad Aziraphale non era sfuggita la sue espressione inorridita. Non pensava di essere avvenente ma neanche di risultare addirittura ripugnante.<br/>Si sentiva rifiutato.<br/>Il suo cervello correva in tondo cercando risposte a domande che non si voleva porre. Crowley lo aveva comprato dopotutto, quindi un qualche interesse doveva averlo; il ragazzo non aveva colto i dettagli ma quest’azione poteva essere motivata dall’evidente ostilità che il principe provava per il suo primo acquirente. Certo però rimaneva il fatto che aveva insistito a dividere il letto con lui seppur non toccandolo. <br/>Aziraphale non sapeva che farsene di questa informazione. Tanto più che ormai dormiva solo da tre notti. Non avendo altro posto dove andare continuava a tornare alle camere del principe e gli altri servitori continuavano a fargli trovare lì dei vestiti puliti; ma il grande letto che gli era sembrato tanto accogliente all’inizio adesso gli risultava estraneo. <br/>Almeno durante il giorno poteva distrarsi.<br/>Uno dei suoi posti preferiti della casa era la piscina. Era costruita in un cortile interno; un bel portico, arredato di sdraio e divani ne circoscriveva il perimetro, con alcune nicchie piene di cuscini annidate negli angoli. Finestre e stretti balconi si affacciavano dai muri circostanti senza però oscurare la luce del sole. Nonostante fosse in teoria la stagione più fredda, il caldo era tale da rendere la piscina un richiamo molto allettante. Adam e Warlock stavano giocando nell’acqua con i loro amici sotto lo sguardo attento di Aziraphale, le loro risate riempivano l’aria risuonando in tutta la casa. Anche Anathema li aveva raggiunti con il suo immancabile compagno, Newt non parlava molto ma aveva un carattere gentile e Aziraphale adorava conversare con lui. La donna aveva preso posto all’altro lato della pozza d’acqua, su una sdraio, sorseggiando un succo colorato mentre leggeva un libro.<br/>Occasionalmente passava la mano tra i capelli di Newt, inginocchiato su un cuscino al suo fianco, preso nella lettura a sua volta con un tomo aperto sulle gambe. Lo schiavo indossava una specie di collare ormai da diversi giorni, non sembrava a disagio e quando la mano della donna si posava sui suoi capelli non mancava di sorridere.<br/>Aziraphale si era reso conto che li stava fissando ad un certo punto e si era sforzato di riportare la sua attenzione sui bambini che avevano nel mentre improvvisato una gara di nuoto.<br/>Nonostante lo sforzo di distrarsi però, gli occhi del ragazzo continuavano inevitabilmente a tornare sulla coppia. Una strana sensazione si agitava in fondo al suo stomaco e non riusciva ad identificarla. <br/>Il malumore gli rimase addosso tutto il giorno, Ms Tracy gli aveva preparato delle focacce per pranzo, ripiene con carne e verdure, avevano un odore delizioso ma il ragazzo le toccò appena sotto lo sguardo crucciato della donna. Nel pomeriggio passò un paio d’ore con fratello Francis prendendosi cura delle piante in giro per la casa; per via della sua carnagione non gli era concesso passare molto tempo di fuori, ma il giardiniere accettava volentieri la sua compagnia quando svolgeva lavori all’interno della grande casa, ma neanche questo servì a tranquillizzarlo.<br/>-<br/>Crowley, nel suo disperato tentativo di guadagnare tempo, si era quasi barricato nei vecchi appartamenti che aveva condiviso con Anathema prima della nascita dei gemelli; ma dopo qualche giorno iniziava a sentirsi soffocare tra quelle quattro mura e aveva dovuto trovare un rifugio fuori di casa. <br/>“Tu vuoi parlare di affari?” Chiese Lucien sospettoso.<br/>“Certo!” Rispose Crowley con più entusiasmo di quanto potesse essere plausibile. “Dirigiamo un’importante compagnia commerciale, è normale!”<br/>Lucien lo squadrò. “Crowley, l’anno scorso ho dovuto tenderti un agguato nella tua casa per fare il bilancio annuale, hai sicuramente intuito per gli affari e idee innovative, ma parlare di affari a tempo perso non è… come dire… da te.” Il gentiluomo inglese si era abituato alle stravaganti uscite del suo vecchio amico eppure il principe dai capelli infuocati non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo.<br/>“Sciocchezze, avanti! Parliamo!” Lo liquidò il rosso con un sorriso tirato.<br/>Lucien fece spallucce, non sapeva a cosa doveva quella messa in scena ma poteva stare al gioco. Conosceva Crowley sin da quando era adolescente, era il tipo di persona che non parlava se non di sua spontanea volontà, assecondarlo era sicuramente più efficace che interrogarlo.<br/>“Molto bene, che ne pensi del commercio dei tappeti? Ultimamente usano questa nuova tecnica a filo doppio che li rende più pesanti ma anche più colorati.” Dedicò a Crowley un sorriso amabile.<br/>Il principe gli rispose con uno sguardo vuoto.<br/>“Filo…” disse con la fronte aggrottata.<br/>“A filo doppio.”<br/>“Doppio…”<br/>Lucien annuì accondiscendente.<br/>Crowley si agitò sotto lo sguardo penetrante di quegli occhi chiari finchè non esplose.<br/>“Va bene! Non m’interessa nulla di tappeti!”<br/>“Ci è voluto meno del solito, deve essere grave.” Commentò il terzo occupante della stanza. L’attenzione di Crowley si concentrò su Alec intento a sbucciare frutta seduto al grande tavolo che occupava tutto lo spazio contro il muro opposto. Era un uomo riservato fuori dalla sua dimora, nulla più che un’ombra che seguiva Lucien con dimessa fedeltà nelle occasioni pubbliche, avvolta quasi integralmente in strati di stoffe, accorreva al minimo cenno del suo padrone senza però mai proferire parola con gli sconosciuti. <br/>Crowley gli sorrise benevolo nonostante la differenza di rango. Gli si scaldava il cuore a vederlo abbastanza a suo agio da adottare un guardaroba più adatto alle soffocanti temperature, pantaloni di tela e una semplice casacca crema gli cingeva il petto lasciando scoperte le braccia coperte di vecchie cicatrici sbiadite. <br/>“Lasciami indovinare,” disse ancora Alec, i titoli e le formalità non erano mai stati parte del loro rapporto neanche quando serviva ancora in casa del principe, “hai litigato con Anathema; anzi no, ti sei messo nei guai con Belzebù.” Disse attraversando la stanza con la ciotola di frutta fresca per prendere posto al fianco di Lucien. Quest’ultimo allargò il braccio per fargli posto vicino a sé e lo lasciò ricadere intorno alle sue spalle in una stretta inconscia. <br/>“Non penso che sia una situazione così semplice,” disse Lucien unendosi al gioco. “Dovevi vederlo l’altro giorno al palazzo, il nostro Crowley ha combinato qualcosa di grosso questa volta.” <br/>Alec emise un verso divertito rilassandosi contro di lui, la testa sulla sua spalla e una mano poggiata sul suo ginocchio.<br/>Vederli così quasi fece dimenticare a Crowley la causa della sua visita. Nutriva un affetto viscerale per quelle due persone che seppur non legate dal sangue erano parte  della sua famiglia.<br/>Quasi.<br/>Nonostante fossero passati giorni la sensazione del corpo di Aziraphale contro il suo era ancora vivida nei suoi ricordi.<br/>Si passò frustrato una mano nei lunghi capelli sciolti. “Ho comprato uno schiavo per fare un dispetto a Gabriel.” Iniziò incerto. Nessun commento arrivò a interromperlo, avevano scherzato con lui ma adesso i suoi ospiti aspettavano in un silenzio privo di tensione che sbrogliasse i suoi pensieri. “Si chiama Aziraphale, ha diciannove o vent’anni.” Le parole uscivano a fatica mentre immagini del ragazzo si accalcavano nella sua mente. “È molto sveglio, la nostra istitutrice è entusiasta di lui, ed è gentile ed innocente nonostante sia passato nel commercio degli schiavi.”<br/>Crowley ricadde nel silenzio non sapendo come continuare.<br/>“Sembra un bravo ragazzo,” azzardò Lucien dopo un minuto. “Che mansioni ha?” <br/>Il principe lo guardò sperduto alzando una mano ma la lasciò ricadere, appoggiando il peso in avanti sulle ginocchia e scrutando perso il pavimento. <br/>“L’ho chiamato nel mio letto,” disse piano, “ma non l’ho…toccato.” <br/>Lucien e Alec si scambiarono uno sguardo inosservati. Alec faticava a trattenere un ghigno davanti alle sopracciglia inarcate dallo stupore di Lucien. Lo schiavo gli fece un cenno secco con la testa verso Crowley prima di alzarsi schiarendosi la voce.<br/>“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere,” annunciò allontanandosi. Lucien lo seguì con lo sguardo finchè non scomparve prima di riportare l’attenzione sul suo ospite.<br/>“Crowley,” disse quietamente. “Perchè non lo hai toccato?”<br/>“Non lo so! Continuo a chiedermelo e davvero non lo so! È uno schiavo! Il mondo ne è pieno, perché lui dovrebbe essere diverso? Perché è vergine? Non è certo il primo con cui ho diviso il letto eppure la sola idea mi sembra profana!” Nonostante la veemenza delle parole il tono era stanco. Crowley si era nuovamente lasciato andare all’indietro, fissando il vuoto.<br/>Lucien prese fiato meditando sulle parole successive.<br/>“Non devi farlo per forza.” Disse cauto. “Non sei obbligato.”<br/>La semplice affermazione colpì Crowley come una doccia fredda. Fissò Lucien a bocca aperta.<br/>“Ma io…lo voglio.” Appena le parole lasciarono le sue labbra si rese conto che era quella la verità che continuava a rifiutare. Lui voleva Aziraphale disperatamente.<br/>Lucien gli dedicò un sorriso ricolmo di affetto. <br/>“Ti piace.” Disse semplicemente e Crowley avvampò.<br/>“Non sono una ragazzina!”<br/>“E cosa c’entra?” Lucien gettò uno sguardo nella direzione in cui era scomparso Alec. “Provare attrazione sessuale per qualcuno non è così raro, al contrario! Invece essere attratti da quello che c’è oltre le apparenze è un discorso diverso. Pensa a quello che mi hai raccontato: neanche una volta hai accennato all’aspetto fisico di Aziraphale, perchè non è quello ad attrarti.” La mascella di Crowley penzolava nel vuoto nuovamente e Lucien si lasciò andare in una risata. “Perchè tanto sorpreso? Quando ci siamo conosciuti dubito che sia stato il mio fisico attempato ad attirare la tua attenzione.” <br/>“Avevi la mia età, che vuol dire attempato?” Rispose Crowley acido. “ E credo anche di aver espresso largamente quanto apprezzassi il tuo corpo!” <br/>“Direi che è una definizione riduttiva,” disse Alec rientrando con un vassoio che poggiò sul basso tavolino tra di loro. “Vi sentiva tutta la casa, le vostre finestre davano sul cortile interno. Ho perso il conto delle giovani cameriere che avete traumatizzato.” Prese posto stavolta sulle ginocchia di Lucien, la sua voce era priva di gelosia ma comunque si drappeggiò contro il suo uomo in modo possessivo. Non che a Lucien dispiacesse circondarlo con le braccia e baciargli il collo a mo’ di bentornato.<br/>Crowley prese un bicchiere sorseggiando il vino con un sorriso. Non rimpiangeva di aver donato Alec a Lucien, anche se aveva significato perdere il suo primo amante e mentore, teneva molto a loro e vederli felici gli scaldava il cuore.<br/>“Quindi,” riprese Alec scuotendosi dalle carezze di Lucien, “com’è la situazione con questo Aziraphale?”<br/>“Non saprei,” disse Crowley con leggerezza, “non lo vedo da giorni.” Prese un altro sorso prima di rendersi conto che gli altri due non sorridevano più.<br/>“Che vuol dire?” Chiese Alec assottigliando gli occhi.<br/>“Beh…” Improvvisamente si sentiva come un ragazzino sull’orlo di una strigliata. “Dormire con lui si era fatto…complicato, quindi ho passato le ultime notti in un’altra stanza.”<br/>“E a lui cosa hai detto?” Chiese, la sua voca ancora più tagliente.<br/>“Niente?” <br/>Alec sembrava sul punto di esplodere ma fece uno sforzo visibile per trattenere la rabbia.<br/>“Vediamo se ho capito bene: hai comprato un giovane schiavo che hai chiamato nel tuo letto senza però poi approfittarne nonostante tu abbia diviso con lui molte notti, poi sei sparito senza spiegazioni?” <br/>Crowley guardò Lucien in cerca di aiuto ma trovò solo disappunto.<br/>“Crowley,” disse l’uomo, “hai sicuramente fatto un gesto nobile a salvare quel ragazzo da Gabriel, ma così facendo è diventato una tua responsabilità, non puoi lavartene le mani perché sei spaventato.”<br/>“Io spaventato?” Disse Crowley con una punta di irritazione.<br/>“Si tu, testa vuota!” Scattò Alec. “Mentre tu ti struggi nella tua posizione di eroe senza macchia e senza paura, troppo nobile per approfittare del giovane che ha salvato,  quel povero ragazzo non ha idea di cosa ti passi nella testa! E se pensi che sia meno solo perché dorme tra coltri di seta invece che su una brandina in una cella ti sbagli di grosso!” Lucien lo abbracciò e Alec si calmò un pochino, ma se possibile il suo sguardo deluso faceva più male delle parole infervorate.<br/>Il groviglio di sentimenti confusi che Crowley aveva accompagnato in quella casa era finalmente sparito ma adesso una sensazione amara aveva preso il suo posto. <br/>“Meglio che vada.” Disse piano salutandoli con un cenno e dirigendosi frettolosamente fuori.<br/>Mentre usciva Lucien affondò il viso nel collo di Alec con un verso indistinto.<br/>“Il nostro piccolo Crowley sta crescendo.” Disse, lasciando poi un bacio delicato contro la pelle liscia di Alec che fu attraversato da un brivido.<br/>“Rimane un idiota, se penso a quel povero ragazzo mi viene voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.”Borbottò girandosi nell’abbraccio prendendo il volto di Lucien tra le mani. “Ma devo ammettere che mi ricorda un altro giovane nobile che a suo tempo ha faticato molto ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti per uno schiavo.” <br/>“Mmm, che brutto soggetto, invece io mi ricordo questo schiavo dal carattere così forte che ha tenuto sulla corda un povero spasimante per un’eternità.” Parlava sfiorandogli le labbra, stringendo la presa delle braccia intorno a lui. passavano gli anni ma i suoi sentimenti piuttosto che  affievolirsi si erano moltiplicati. <br/>“Idiota.” Mormorò Alec prima di colmare la distanza tra di loro premendo le labbra sulle sue. Lucien si lasciò scappare un piccolo mugolio felice e per il resto del pomeriggio tagliarono fuori il mondo, completamente persi l’uno nell’altro.<br/>-<br/>La sera trovò Crowley di fronte al suo amato specchio. Nei giorni precedenti, per paura d’incontrare Aziraphale, aveva spostato il suo quotidiano bagno serale in un'altra stanza da bagno più piccola e il suo bellissimo bagno gli era mancato molto. <br/>Avrebbe chiarito tutto, aveva deciso. Non gli era ben chiaro come aprire il discorso ma se davvero quel povero ragazzo stava soffrendo a causa sua la situazione doveva cambiare. <br/>“Quando sono diventato così patetico?” Il suo riflesso accasciò le spalle copiandolo. “Che poi anche se avessi una cotta dov’è il problema? Sono un dannatissimo principe, posso fare quello che voglio!” Spinse il petto all’infuori rimirando la sua figura slanciata nello specchio con un moto di apprezzamento. Ignorare Aziraphale non lo avrebbe fatto sparire, era ora di fare l’uomo!<br/>Sulla carica di quella nuova determinazione marciò nelle sue stanze avvolto in una morbida veste da notte coperta da una vestaglia in seta. <br/>Prima che potesse entrare nella sua camera da letto però, notò un vassoio di cibo che ad attenderlo su un tavolino insieme ad un biglietto piegato in un angolo. Perplesso prese il foglietto leggendo le due righe in fretta.</p>
<p>Principe Crowley, perdoni il mio ardire.<br/>Il ragazzo non ha mangiato quasi nulla oggi e mi sono permessa di preparare uno spuntino nel caso abbia fame.<br/>Ms Tracy</p>
<p>Crowley raccolse il vassoio con irritazione, dimentico delle sue intenzioni iniziali entrò in camera inchiodando il ragazzo biondo lanciandogli uno sguardo accigliato. <br/>Aziraphale sobbalzò sentendolo entrare, lasciando cadere i panni che stava riponendo in una cassapanca. Non si aspettava di vedere il suo padrone e rimase un attimo interdetto, spostando lo sguardo dal nuovo arrivato ai panni ai suoi piedi.<br/>Cosa doveva fare?<br/>Doveva inginocchiarsi come Newt?<br/>Poi si rese conto che Crowley sembrava adirato e portava con sè un vassoio di cibo. Questo lo mandò su tutte le furie. Se pensava di poter sparire per poi ripresentarsi solo per fargli la ramanzina riguardo al cibo si sbagliava di grosso. Una vocina gli stava sussurrando che lui era il padrone e poteva fare ciò che voleva ma Aziraphale la mise a tacere, ricambiando lo sguardo di Crowley con aria di sfida.<br/>Crowley posò il vassoio sul tavolino vicino al divano a ridosso della finestra e gli comandò imperioso: “Aziraphale avvicinati.”<br/>Il ragazzo attraversò la stanza pestando i piedi senza però prendere posto dove gli aveva indicato Crowley. Vista la sua reticenza anche il principe rimase in piedi, incrociando però le braccia<br/>“Cos’è questa storia che non hai mangiato, credevo fossimo d’accordo su questo punto.”<br/>“Come se ti importasse.” Bofonchiò lo schiavo.<br/>“Prego?”<br/>“Cosa ti importa? Ho detto.” Disse Aziraphale dimentico delle formalità quasi urlando. Le emozioni nel suo stomaco si agitavano destabilizzandolo. Si sentiva sul punto di piangere, voleva colpire qualcosa o magari scappare in un angolino dove nessuno lo avrebbe potuto più trovare. Magari tutte e tre le cose.<br/>Nella sua rabbiosa confusione, di cui non riusciva a identificare l’origine, capiva solo che la colpa era di Crowley.<br/>Lo voleva o no? O lo aveva comprato per pietà per poi tenerlo lì a mo’ di soprammobile?<br/>Crowley sgranò gli occhi alla sua risposta, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottilissima.<br/>“Come osi rispondermi così!” <br/>“Forse allora dovresti liberarti di me!” Gli rispose Aziraphale rosso in viso Senza più riuscire a controllare il suo tono di voce.<br/>Crowley alzò istintivamente una mano e i due occhi blu leggermente lucidi, seguirono il gesto con un lampo di paura. Questo lo bloccò. Ancora con il braccio alzato, il principe guardò il ragazzo di fronte a sé, lo guardò per davvero ignorando la rabbia, le loro posizioni, il suo desiderio e il suo orgoglio.<br/>E vide solo un giovane uomo sull’orlo del pianto, con le guance rosse e un leggero tremore che gli attraversava tutto il corpo. <br/>Abbassò il braccio quasi in trance e posò la mano sulla sua spalla attirandolo verso di lui. Aziraphale, destabilizzato, fece un paio di passi in avanti appoggiandosi contro Crowley per mantenere l’equilibrio e il principe lo strinse a sé con forza, affondando il volto nelle ciocche pallide mentre strofinava lentamente la sua spalla con un pollice in un gesto di conforto.<br/>Aziraphale si agitò nella sua stretta per un po’, sputandogli addosso parole inviperite che Crowley non ascoltò neanche, talmente era concentrato sul battito impazzito del cuore di Aziraphale. Infine, la pioggia d’insulti cessò, sostituita da qualche singhiozzo che presto si trasformò in un pianto disperato. Lo schiavo si aggrappava a lui strattonando la sua veste da camera mentre le lacrime inzuppavano la seta raffinata: a Crowley non sarebbe potuto importare di meno, continuò a cullarlo sussurrandogli dolcemente che andava tutto bene.<br/>Rimasero così a lungo, finché i singhiozzi cessarono lentamente.<br/>Crowley prese posto sul divano tirandolo a sedere sulle sue gambe, Aziraphale nascose un’espressione imbarazzata nel suo collo, le mani ancora artigliate ai suoi vestiti. L’uomo lo lasciò fare, accarezzandogli i capelli con una mano mentre teneva l’altra poggiata sulla sua coscia lasciata nuda da uno spacco della sua tunica da notte. Non voleva essere un tocco sessuale, desiderava solo dare un po’ di conforto al ragazzo sconvolto. <br/>I minuti trascorsero lentamente, alcune candele si consumarono fino a spegnersi, lasciando la stanza in penombra.<br/>“Non voglio andare via.” Mormorò Aziraphale infine riprendendo a tremare con il viso ancora nascosto.<br/>Crowley sollevò la mano dalla gamba per appoggiarla delicatamente sulla sua guancia e alzargli il viso così da incontrare i suoi occhi. Aveva di nuovo quello sguardo impaurito che il principe stava iniziando a detestare. <br/>Posò la fronte contro la sua, circondandolo con l’altro braccio nel tentativo di calmare il suo tremore. <br/>“Mai.” Gli sussurrò con la voce gonfia di emozioni prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue.<br/>Aziraphale si tese tra le sue braccia, lasciandosi scappare un piccolo gemito sorpreso. Crowley fece per ritrarsi, temendo di averlo spaventato, ma una presa decisa sul davanti della tunica lo trattenne.<br/>Sorrise contro quelle labbra morbide stringendolo di più, come a volerlo nascondere dal resto del mondo. <br/>Si rese conto immediatamente che Aziraphale non sapeva bene cosa fare, continuava a premere le labbra sulle sue strofinandole leggermente; con delicatezza prese il comando della situazione introducendo la lingua nel bacio.<br/>Leccò appena le labbra inesperte finchè esse non si schiusero come un bocciolo per lui. Aziraphale gemette più forte quando Crowley entrò nella sua bocca emettendo un piccolo gridolino soffocato quando le loro lingue si incontrarono. <br/>Il principe stesso non riusciva a trattenersi dal gemere piano a causa del tumulto delle sue stesse emozioni. Non aveva un ricordo chiaro del suo primo bacio, dopotutto era leggermente ubriaco in quell’occasione; ma lontane fantasie adolescenziali giravano intorno ad un immagine del genere: quasi al buio, con il cuore che batteva frenetico e una persona speciale.<br/>Si era ormai rassegnato al fatto che Aziraphale era speciale più di chiunque altro per lui. <br/>Si tirò indietro senza fiato constatando piacevolmente che la paura era svanita dal suo compagno, lasciando posto ad un’espressione quasi speranzosa.<br/>Era adorabile.<br/>“Non mi sono comportato bene con te.” Gli disse dolcemente. “E questo cambierà. Però devi mangiare qualcosa adesso.” Allungò una mano verso il vassoio prendendo uno spicchio di mela e portandolo alle sue labbra. <br/>Aziraphale dopo un secondo di esitazione lo accettò e Crowley gli diede un veloce bacio a stampo per premiarlo. Tra un bacio e l’altro finirono la mela e iniziarono il grappolo d’uva, Aziraphale prese l’ultimo chicco personalmente e con un'audacia che sorprese Crowley nel più positivo dei modi. Esitante lo prese tra i denti, alzando gli occhi su di lui in un timido invito.<br/>Il principe si chinò in avanti chiudendo i denti sul chicco che presto si dissolse, sostituito dalle loro lingue intente a rincorrersi. <br/>Crowley passò un braccio sotto le gambe del ragazzo e lo sollevò, godendosi il suo strilletto sorpreso. Lo lasciò cadere sul letto, voltando le spalle per spegnere le ultime candele prima di seguirlo. <br/>“Non andrete via stanotte?” Gli chiese innocentemente Aziraphale e lui lo circondò con un braccio, tirandoselo vicino. <br/>“No.” Gli rispose, sentendo la tensione che lo aveva accompagnato da quella prima fatidica notte allentarsi finalmente. Si tolse gli occhiali, lasciandoli sul comodino a tentoni, restio ad allontanarsi dal ragazzo. <br/>Avevano molto da chiarire e sicuramente la loro relazione sarebbe cambiata con il tempo, ma adesso non era più atterrito. Per la prima volta da quando aveva lasciato quel letto finalmente dormì tranquillo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Il padrone e l’angelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I nostri due ineffabili preferiti potrebbero aver ancora bisogno di una mano.<br/>Inserire Anathema qui.<br/>-<br/>Nessuno ha ancora scovato l’Easter Egg nell’ultimo capitolo, quindi la sfida è ancora aperta!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/yPLhqCZ">
    
  </a>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>Ambasciatore Gabriel</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>Abbiamo appreso con sorpresa che lo schiavo chiamato Aziraphale non è in vostro possesso. Non penso serva che vi spieghiamo quanto grave questo sia. Abbiamo la speranza che risolverete al più presto la situazione, per il bene di tutti.</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>In fede</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>Michael</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <span>Gabriel accartocciò il messaggio furioso. In qualche modo in Europa avevano saputo della situazione prima che riuscisse a porvi rimedio; probabilmente attraverso l’ordine delle ancelle del deserto, e quelle due righe che potevano sembrare innocue ad un osservatore ignaro erano pregne di una velata minaccia. In quelle settimane aveva tentato in tutti i modi di approcciare Crowley al riguardo, aveva sperato che dopo un primo momento il principe si sarebbe stufato dello schiavo, ma tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto erano battutine allusive e l’intera corte che gli rideva dietro.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Si era sparsa la voce che era ossessionato da uno schiavo che Crowley gli aveva rubato da sotto il naso e tutti sembravano molto divertiti dalla situazione. Quello che più gli risultava incomprensibile era la popolarità di Crowley.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Era un dannato principe bastardo con nessun diritto sul trono e delle abitudini a dir poco promiscue. Eppure l’intera popolazione e buona parte della corte, sultano incluso, stravedevano per lui. Aveva una reputazione di donnaiolo dal cuore d’oro e l’ambasciatore non si capacitava di cosa volesse dire.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aveva incaricato Uriel di raccogliere informazioni al riguardo e quello che ne era uscito era un confuso ritratto di un uomo che da una parte era un amorevole padre di famiglia, attento al benessere dei suoi schiavi e che non aveva mai forzato nessuno a condividere il letto con lui. Dall’altra sembrava aver giaciuto con metà della corte, schiavi inclusi, era caratterizzato da una scarsa attitudine a rispettare regole e tradizioni, e per qualche ragione girava mezzo nudo per la maggior parte del tempo. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Era apparentemente ossessionato dall’integrazione di costumi europei in quelli locali e questo andava dall’adozione di un guardaroba misto a una compravendita di beni europei che aveva fatto la sua fortuna.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Gabriel si versò un altro bicchiere di vino ribollendo di rabbia. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Devo supporre non siano buone notizie.” L’ambasciatore lanciò un’occhiata al suo ospite. Il principe Belzebù sedeva sulla sedia in legno riccamente intagliata come fosse un trono, sorseggiando occasionalmente dal suo bicchiere.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Giudichi lei.” Gli passò il biglietto versandosi da bere a sua volta per poi spostare un pedone sulla scacchiera.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>La loro alleanza era nata per i loro comuni obiettivi ma con il tempo si erano scoperti ad apprezzare la reciproca compagnia, condividevano una forte ambizione e un senso latente di insoddisfazione per la loro posizione, oltre l’astio per il principe Crowley ovviamente.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Belzebù inarcò un sopracciglio.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Decisamente pessime notizie.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Non va bene, pensavo di risolvere questo intoppo prima che lui venisse a saperlo.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“A questo punto direi che è chiaro che mio fratello non mollerà la presa su quello schiavo facilmente, dovremo… trovare un altro modo.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Ci servirebbe qualcuno all’interno.” Riflettè Gabriel ad alta voce. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Forse lo abbiamo in realtà.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>L’ambasciatore lo guardò sorpreso.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Si tratta di un ometto insulso che ho piazzato in casa sua anni fa. Speravo riuscisse a mettere le mani su qualche documento relativo ai commerci di mio fratello ma Crowley lo ha sempre tenuto lontano dalla sua compagnia, ignoro se sappia che fosse una mia spia. Ad ogni modo, ho rotto i contatti con lui ma sono abbastanza sicuro lavori ancora per mio fratello. Potrebbe essere la persona giusta.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Credi che dopo tutti questi anni lavorerebbe ancora per te.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Un lampo passò negli occhi del principe. “Non ne ho dubbi, continua a mandarmi regolarmente dei rapporti inutili, sebbene non abbia più ricevuto un centesimo da me.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“La giusta combinazione di subdolo e ignorante.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Sapevo avresti apprezzato.” Belzebù spostò l’alfiere. “A te la mossa.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>-</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale si svegliò lentamente. La luce del sole entrava dalla finestra illuminando la stanza. Doveva essere mattina presto perchè la casa era ancora quieta.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Il ragazzo aveva una strana sensazione addosso che stentò a riconoscere come felicità. Il principe Crowley lo stringeva a sé nel sonno e i ricordi vividi della sera prima tornarono insistenti ad arrossare le sue guance. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Durante la schiavitù si era convinto che trovare un padrone sarebbe stato un incubo, i racconti degli altri schiavi avevano alimentato indefiniti incubi riguardo a uomini violenti e perversi nella mente del ragazzo; quando era diventato schiavo non sapeva che due uomini potessero giacere insieme e aveva idee confuse anche sull’intimità con le donne.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Quando quell’uomo, Gabriel, si era affacciato nella sua cella sembrava l’incarnazione delle sue preoccupazioni ma poi dal nulla era apparso Crowley. Quello strano uomo, così diverso da qualsiasi altro uomo lui avesse mai incontrato, con quei capelli insolitamente lunghi e fiammeggianti come il tramonto. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale si ritrovò ad osservarlo da vicino, esaminando i dettagli di quel volto rilassato, solo parzialmente coperto dalla mascherina che indossava sugli occhi per dormire, ad un certo punto nella notte doveva essersi svegliato e doveva averla messa perché sicuramente non l’aveva quando si erano messi a letto. Da una parte Aziraphale era curioso di sapere cosa avessero i suoi occhi di tanto particolare, dall’altra era solo uno dei tanti dettagli che lo affascinavano.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Come il tatuaggio.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Lo aveva intravisto in precedenza, seminascosto sotto gli abiti, ma adesso finalmente poteva ammirarlo nella sua interezza. Rappresentava un serpente, avvolto intorno al braccio destro di Crowley risaliva lungo la spalla sparendo in parte dietro la schiena, le spire sembravano quasi vive, animate dal guizzare dei muscoli quando l’uomo si muoveva, ma il dettaglio che catturava ogni volta gli occhi di Aziraphale erano le fauci aperte del rettile: il disegno terminava sul collo di Crowley, appena dietro la mascella, simulando un serpente pronto a mordere. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Era ipnotizzante.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale non si era accorto di aver inavvertitamente allungato le dita verso il disegno quando una mano calda si chiuse sulla sua.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Aziraphale?” Disse Crowley con voce impastata.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Io… Mi dispiace, non volevo svegliarla…” Fece per ritrarre le dita ma Crowley lo tirò più vicino, poggiandosi la mano sul collo e avvolgendo le braccia intorno a lui con un sospiro soddisfatto.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Che ore sono?” Bofonchiò nel suo collo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Un brivido attraversò Aziraphale alla sensazione delle labbra contro il suo pomo d’Adamo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Presto credo…”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Mmmnnh…” Disse Crowley stringendolo contro di sé. “Bene, non  voglio alzarmi.” Aggiunse con un tono lamentoso e quasi infantile che strappò un sorriso ad Aziraphale. Le sue dita risalirono dal collo ai lunghi capelli; incapace di resistere le passò tra le morbide ciocche, completamente incantato dai mille riflessi della chioma infuocata. Crowley mugolò felice spingendosi contro la carezza, dandogli un tacito permesso di continuare.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Caddero in un confortevole silenzio mentre Aziraphale continuava a intrecciare le lunghe dite con le ciocche ramate. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Quando infine i servi bussarono per svegliare il principe, Crowley era di umore raggiante. In genere svegliarlo era una vera impresa, invece questa mattina i servi gli correvano intorno, affrettandosi ad aiutarlo con le vesti, sorpresi dal suo insolito stato d'animo mentre il principe ciangottava allegramente, sollecitandoli a sbrigarsi di quando in quando perché aveva una fame da lupi.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Entrò in sala da pranzo quasi danzando, baciò la mano ad Anathema e fece una riverenza ad uno sconvolto Newt prima di prendere posto a tavola.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Antahema non prese subito la parola, osservandolo mentre sospirava fissando il centrotavola. Aveva il fermo sospetto che un certo ragazzo biondo fosse la causa di quegli strani atteggiamenti.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Qualcosa di nuovo che vuoi condividere caro?” Chiese Anathema con le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre lo scrutava.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“No grazie, non lo voglio l’uovo, prendilo pure tu.” Rispose lui con un radioso sorriso che si trasformò in una smorfia appena si rese conto di quello che aveva detto.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Anathema spalancò la bocca in un lampo di comprensione.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“TU LO HAI…”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“NON HO FATTO NULLA!” Gli urlò contro Crowley prima che il vicinato avesse un nuovo petegolezzo di cui parlare.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Nulla di serio.” Aggiunse poi a voce più bassa, punzecchiando le verdure nel piatto, rosso in volto.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Dipende, quanto seriamente eravate svestiti?” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Ho finito!” Tuonò Crowley schizzando in piedi come una molla e marciando fuori.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Per favore dimmi che ho una riunione dall'altra parte della città.” Chiese esasperato al suo attendente, il Sergente Shadwell, che pretendeva di essere chiamato con quel titolo anche se non aveva mai visto un giorno di servizio militare. Un uomo anziano che non era il migliore dei funzionari, o anche solo  un funzionario decente tanto per dire, ma era fedele ed era sposato con la sua cuoca, così aveva finito per trovargli una posizione al suo servizio e aveva accolto la coppia all’interno del palazzo. Di questi tempi era meglio un servitore leale che un buon servitore e Crowley non aveva poi una vita così impegnata da richiedere un imponente sforzo organizzativo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“In realtà ci sarebbe l’ambasciatore Gabriel ad attendervi nel vostro studio.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Cosa? Non puoi dirgli che non ci sono?”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Potrei, ma temo che abbia sentito il vostro scambio con la padrona… come tutto il resto del palazzo e dintorni.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Crowley sbuffò, poi gli venne una pessima idea.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Sergente Shadwell, ho bisogno che consegni un messaggio, suppongo che a quest’ora lo potrà trovare in giardino.” Disse Crowley scribacchiando un paio di righe in fretta. Se Gabriel aveva pensato di potergli rovinare la giornata si sbagliava di grosso.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>-</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>Angelo.</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>Potresti raggiungermi nello studio? Ho un ospite ma ignoralo pure. Vieni appena puoi.</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>C.</span>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale si addentrò nella casa incuriosito, non era mai stato nell’ufficio di Crowley. Che avesse a che fare con il suo ospite? Da quando aveva lasciato il mercato degli schiavi era rimasto esclusivamente dentro i confini della dimora del principe.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>La sua curiosità si trasformò presto in titubanza. Entrato nello studio non notò subito l’uomo seduto su una poltrona di fronte al divano dove era seduto Crowley. Tutta colpa del principe che alla sua apparizione si era aperto in un sorriso accecante. Aziraphale non era mai stato il tipo di persona che provocava quel genere di reazioni; la sensazione di calore annidata in fondo allo stomaco da quella mattina tornò a infiammarlo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Angelo,” disse il principe e lo schiavo sentì le guance in fiamme al soprannome, se era imbarazzante da leggere, sentire il principe che lo chiamava così dal vivo era anche peggio. “Vieni qui, Mrs. Tracy dice che dovresti fare anche una merenda a metà mattinata.” Allungò una mano verso di lui e Aziraphale si avvicinò come in trance, lasciandosi trascinare sulle ginocchia del principe con un braccio a circondarlo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Ricordi l’ambasciatore Gabriel? Vi siete già incontrati una volta sebbene non penso siano state fatte presentazioni ufficiali.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale osservò l’uomo vestito elegantemente, irrigidendosi. Non gli piaceva quel tipo, sin dal primo momento lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo calcolatore che gli aveva messo i brividi, come se fosse un pezzo di carne piuttosto che una persona.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Fortunatamente Crowley sembrò accorgersi del suo disagio perché la mano poggiata in basso sulla sua schiena risalì fino a intrecciarsi con I suoi capelli e il principe lo fece appoggiare contro la sua spalla, mentre  con l’altra mano prelevava delicatamente I chicchi d’uva per imboccarlo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Vedi angelo, l’ambasciatore si chiedeva come ti trovassi qui, se tutto andasse bene. Come può vedere mio caro Gabriel, non potrebbe andare meglio, tutti qui adorano il nostro Zira ed è ormai una parte integrante della famiglia.” Crowley si chinò fermando con le labbra una gocciolina che era scappata ad Aziraphale dopo l’ultimo chicco e il ragazzo mugolò involontariamente imbarazzato. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Quando riportò gli occhi sul loro ospite Crowley notò con un moto di soddisfazione la vena gonfia sul suo collo. Gabriel sembrava convinto di poterlo affabulare con i suoi modi falsamente gentili ma la situazione iniziava a scocciarlo. Erano passati più di due mesi da quando gli aveva rubato Aziraphale, non era certo il primo tiro mancino che gli aveva giocato e sicuramente non sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Perché l’uomo non lasciava cadere l’argomento? Se c’era una cosa che Crowley non sopportava era essere pressato e se doveva limonare Aziraphale di fronte all'uomo per farlo desistere lo avrebbe fatto.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Dopotutto non era poi un sacrificio così grande baciare quel dolcissimo ragazzo, non vedeva l’ora di poter passare un po’ di tempo da solo con lui.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Gabriel lo salutò in fretta dopo il siparietto e Crowley lo guardò andare via carico di sospetto. Iniziava a pensare ci fosse altro sotto quella fissazione: Gabriel non era semplicemente arrabbiato con lui, sembrava addirittura preoccupato se non addirittura in preda al panico.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale anche si congedò per raggiungere Warlock e Adam, nanny Ashtoreth aveva promesso loro di aiutarli a costruire un modellino di barca e il trio non parlava d'altro da giorni.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Sergente Shadwell.” Chiamò Crowley e l’uomo arrivò brontolando come al solito. “Dovrebbe trovarmi delle informazioni.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Nessuno notò Gabriel passare un piccolo biglietto a Tyler sulla via dell’uscita.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>-</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Lo spiacevole incontro fu presto dimenticato da Aziraphale. Complici pure le nuove attenzioni che Crowley gli riservava. Il principe, sebbene non avesse ancora cercato di andare fino in fondo con lui, sembrava determinato a farlo diventare matto. Lo baciava a lungo ogni sera, a volte tormentandolo fino a fargli perdere la testa, a volte lasciandolo eccitato e stordito, incapace di prendere sonno. Aziraphale non era certo un esperto in campo d’intimità, non aveva mai conosciuto un piacere simile eppure qualcosa gli diceva che ci fosse ben altro oltre quelle brevi sessioni che, per quanto fossero estremamente piacevoli, molte volte si concludevano senza neanche togliersi i vestiti. Il problema era che non sapeva come fare ad esprimere quello che gli passava per la testa.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Da una parte avrebbe voluto di più, dall’altra non sapeva cosa potesse comportare questo ‘più’ ed era spaventato.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Non pensava che Crowley gli avrebbe mai fatto del male ma anche essere trattato come se fosse fatto di cristallo iniziava a irritarlo. Sentiva emergere di nuovo quella personalità ribelle che non sapeva neanche di avere. Si trovava sempre più spesso a contemplare comportamenti che sapeva avrebbero fatto arrabbiare il principe e gli riusciva difficile trattenersi.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Per l’amor del cielo! Non capiva neanche perché voleva stuzzicare il suo padrone; gli schiavi dovevano essere obbedienti e sottomessi.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>No?</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Una voce gentile lo trasse fuori dall’oscuro labirinto delle sue elucubrazioni.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Aziraphale, caro, mi duole interrompere i tuoi pensieri ma dovresti tagliare le foglie secche non i fiori.” Fratello Francis aveva le mani alzate e una vena di preoccupazione nella voce. Quel giovane ragazzo era tanto caro ma in quel momento era evidentemente turbato da qualcosa e il modo in cui maneggiava quelle cesoie rendeva il povero giardiniere grato di non essere la causa del suo malumore.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Il biondo esaminò il mucchietto di corolle tagliate ai suoi piedi per un secondo prima di posare dispiaciuto l’arma del delitto. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Sono terribilmente spiacente fratello Francis, forse è meglio se per oggi lasci perdere.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Ma certo caro, riposa un po’, sembri stanco.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale entrò in casa. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Nel corso delle settimane aveva imparato a riempire le sue giornate, ma in quello strano stato di limbo si trovò a percorrere I corridoi della grande casa senza una meta, con la mente così piena di pensieri indefiniti da lasciare poco spazio per fare attenzione all’ambiente circostante.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Non riusciva a mettere nome a quella sensazione di incompletezza, a volte gli sembrava quasi di essere vicinoad afferrare il concetto sfuggente, ma ogni volta scivolava via rimanendo appena al di fuori della sua portata.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Era frustrante.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Ed era frustrante non capire perché era frustrante.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aveva accelerato inconsciamente il passo, succube di quel nervosismo galoppante, sentiva il bisogno di urlare ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva stupido per questo desiderio.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Il vortice in cui stava annegando fu bruscamente interrotto da uno scontro seguito da un urletto e Aziraphale si ritrovò premuto contro un altro corpo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Aziraphale!” Disse una voce perentoria e il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi spalancati della padroncina Anathema che lo guardavano attraverso gli occhiali che le pendevano storti sul naso.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Sentì un pizzicore ai lati degli occhi e un groppo in gola, prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che accadeva si trovò a piangere.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Anathema si guardò intorno sperduta, era pronta a fare una ramanzina al giovane schiavo, che per quanto potesse esserle simpatico non poteva correre così in casa ma le lacrime la colsero di sorpresa. Si trovò suo malgrado a dare colpetti sulle spalle scosse dal pianto del ragazzo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Newt… sii gentile aiuta Aziraphale ad alzarsi.” L’uomo si precipitò al suo fianco e insieme lo tirarono in piedi posizionandosi ai suoi lati. I suoi alloggi non erano lontani e decise di condurre lo schiavo lontano da occhi indiscreti prima che potessero spargersi dei pettegolezzi. Sfortunatamente non notò lo sguardo infuriato che li seguì finché non sparirono oltre la porta delle sue stanze.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Tyler ribolliva di rabbia. Non solo il principe ma anche la padroncina erano succubi di quell'avanzo della società. Doveva affrettare il suo piano. Animato di nuova decisione scrisse in fretta alcune righe e le consegnò ad uno schiavo perché fossero recapitate al suo nuovo complice. Il cielo gli aveva mandato la risposta a tutti i suoi problemi e lui non sarebbe stato sordo alla chiamata. Con un ghigno malvagio sparì nelle sue stanze, crogiolandosi nel pregustare la vendetta.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale, con gli occhi ancora rossi, sorseggiava il tè con gratitudine. Non ne aveva mai assaggiato uno così buono e il sapore dolce scacciò via il retrogusto amaro che aveva in bocca da giorni.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Anathema lo osservava da sopra la sua tazza, pensosa abbassò la mano ad accarezzare i capelli di Newt che come sempre dopo aver servito il tè si era inginocchiato vicino a lei. Il ragazzo biondo seguì il gesto in sottecchi dandole lo spunto per iniziare la conversazione.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Dimmi Aziraphale. Come ti trovi qui?” Il ragazzo la guardò sperduto strappandole un sorriso. “Nanny Ashtoreth mi dice che sei uno studente modello e i miei figli ti adorano, so che sono due delinquenti non preoccuparti.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Oh! No, Adam e Warlock sono due bambini adorabili…”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Sbaglio o hanno legato il figlio dei Wenslydays ad un albero?”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Stavano giocando all’inquisizione araba.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Ti hanno chiuso per due ore in una stanza.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Dovevo trovare gli indizi per uscire, ma non sono molto bravo in questo gioco.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Mio marito ha avuto una crisi di nervi non trovandoti.”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Il ragazzo avvampò nascondendosi di nuovo nella tazzina di tè.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>La donna aveva osservato il rapporto tra i due a distanza. Era convinta che la situazione fosse migliorata, ma evidentemente c’era stato un nuovo punto di arresto. In genere rimaneva a distanza dagli amanti di suo marito, ma si era affezionata al ragazzo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Non era mai stata incline a intromettersi ma questa volta decise che avrebbe preso in mano la situazione; inoltre intratteneva una lunga tradizione di scherzi reciproci con suo marito e non poteva perdere quest’occasione.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>-</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Come una festa?” La voce di Crowley risuonò nel cortile interno qualche giorno dopo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Sai quelle occasioni in cui ci si ritrova tutti insieme per celebrare qualche avvenimento?” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“So cos’è una festa! Ma non ne vedo il motivo!” Quando Anathema si era avvicinata a loro con un sorriso beffardo sapeva che ci avrebbe rimediato un’emicrania. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>E dire che il pomeriggio era iniziato tanto bene: sedeva semisdraiato tra morbidi cuscini in una confortevole veranda vicino alla piscina, Aziraphale leggeva un tomo che aveva sulle gambe, appoggiato a lui mentre il principe godeva della piacevole brezza. Occasionalmente imboccava dei fichi al ragazzo che arrossiva deliziosamente ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Da quando si erano chiariti gli sembrava di essersi tolto un peso dal petto, Aziraphale era dolce e innocente, così adorabilmente ignaro della sua bellezza e la sua mente sveglia era vorace di libri. Nanny Ashtoreth, in genere severa e impassibile, non perdeva occasione di cantare le sue lodi, fratello Francis non era da meno e persino il burbero sergente Shadwell sembrava avere un debole per il giovane, che occasionalmente istruiva riguardo all’antica storia del suo ordine militare che aveva inventato di sana pianta. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Non pensi che il compleanno dei tuoi unici figli sia degno di essere festeggiato?” La donna si portò una mano alla bocca con finta espressione sconvolta.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Con la coda dell’occhio vide Zira affondare dietro il libro, sicuramente nascondendo un sorriso.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Perfetto, era circondato.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Anathema, sai benissimo che in genere per il loro compleanno invitiamo I loro amici a passare la notte qui, perché non mi dici direttamente dove vuoi arrivare?”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>La donna si mise le mani sui fianchi risolutamente.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Voglio organizzare una festa per l’inizio dell’estate, una cosa grandiosa, il compleanno dei nostri figli è un’ottima occasione, I ragazzi possono sparire a fare fortini di cuscini in camera loro e noi adulti possiamo fare un po’ di vita sociale!”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“E da quando ti piacciono le feste?”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“È un no?”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Se ti dico che va bene mi darai tregua?” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Fantastico!” Esclamò lei girando sui tacchi.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Crowley emise un verso indistinto affondando nei cuscini.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Solo un’ultima cosa,” la voce di Anathema lo raggiunse dall'uscio. “Prenderò in prestito Aziraphale nei prossimi giorni!” Gli disse sparendo all’interno prima che il suo consorte potesse protestare.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“COSA?”</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale lo guardò interrogativo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Padrone?” Crowley deglutì pesantemente. Non era mai stato molto attaccato ai titoli, soprattutto all’interno della sua casa, ma aveva scoperto che essere chiamato così da lui gli piaceva; molto. Lo attirò a sé, spostando il libro che aveva distolto da lui l’attenzione del suo angelo. Aziraphale si arrese al movimento chiudendo gli occhi un secondo prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero: la sua inesperienza era ancora lì, presente nelle piccole mani che esitavano a poggiarsi sul suo petto e alla calda lingua che non prendeva mai l’iniziativa anche se era sempre partecipe entusiasta dei loro baci.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Crowley lo baciò lentamente stringendolo, il piccolo corpo sopra il suo, prima di lasciargli nascondere il volto contro il suo collo. Sapeva bene che quell’imbarazzo nasceva dalla loro posizione, erano esposti allo sguardo di chiunque fosse passato. Quello che Aziraphale ignorava era che il principe faticava a tenere sotto controllo la sua possessività e aveva dato disposizioni che nessuno si avvicinasse a quell’angolo del palazzo nel pomeriggio.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Non era disposto a condividere Aziraphale con nessuno, neanche con un osservatore involontario.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>La sua mano nel frattempo era scivolata lungo la delicata curva della schiena fino a chiudersi su un sodo gluteo nascosto sotto i leggeri vestiti del ragazzo. Aziraphale emise un versetto sorpreso e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, rosso come il tramonto.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Padrone!” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Si avventò su quelle labbra con rinnovato vigore portando anche la seconda mano sul piccolo sedere che tormentava i suoi pensieri. Non si erano spinti fino in fondo e Crowley ancora non riusciva a decidersi a compiere un passo in tal senso, più volte si era trovato a contemplare l’idea, soprattutto quando Aziraphale lo guardava ansimante in un nido di coperte sfatte dopo essere venuto con uno dei suoi adorabili gridolini. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Ma non poteva.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>E in fin dei conti era contento dell’equilibrio che avevano trovato, concedendosi una certa intimità ma preservando la virtù del ragazzo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Una certa parte del suo corpo lo odiava per questo, ma non riusciva a uscire dal torbido ammasso di pensieri che ruotava intorno al giovane biondo che stava artigliando il suo petto eccitato, tremando per l’imbarazzo e per il piacere.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Per favore…” Lo implorò con i bellissimi occhi blu lucidi. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Probabilmente non sapeva neanche per cosa lo implorava.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Crowley lo ribaltò sui cuscini allontanandosi abbastanza da tirare una tenda per separare la loro alcova dal resto dell’ambiente. In un secondo era di nuovo sdraiato su di lui baciandolo mentre i piedi di Zira scalciavano ai lati delle sue gambe, il corpo inarcato a cercare più frizione.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Aziraphale si era rivelato estremamente sensibile per la delizia di Crowley che, trafficando con le sue vesti, chiuse una mano su di lui accontentandosi delle scosse di eccitazione che gli attraversavano la schiena ad ogni nuovo gemito semi soffocato. Aziraphale si aggrappò a lui, dimentico di tutto, dimenandosi completamente in balia delle ondate di piacere.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>I suoi gemiti si fecero sempre più alti finché non emise un urlo prolungato affondando le unghie nei bicipiti del principe.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Il ragazzo ricadde sui cuscini cercando di riprendere fiato. Crowley fissò gli occhi su di lui passando ad occuparsi della sua dolorosa erezione, non era così facile all’orgasmo dai tempi della sua adolescenza, ma Aziraphale aveva un pessimo effetto sul suo autocontrollo come avevano dimostrato i fatti.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>Nel giro di un minuto si era accasciato vicino a lui, riprendendosi a sua volta. Accolse tra le braccia con un sorriso il suo amante nuovamente sommerso dall’imbarazzo.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“Oddio…” Gemette con il volto in fiamme.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>La risata di Crowley risuonò alta mentre gli copriva il volto di baci, distraendolo ancora una volta dal mondo oltre quella tenda colorata.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>